The Remnant of a Life Past
by 3ForCrazyChris
Summary: The Darkness has seemingly fallen, however when a unknown force unites the Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal, and Grimm together the guardians of light must work with the Huntsmen and Huntresses to end the threat once and for all. All while the newest guardian must deal with the family, friends, and enemies of her past life.
1. Prologue

The Remnant of a Life Past

Prologue

The fields of the cosmodrone were bare and desolate except for a few creatures and the machines that accompanied them through the field as they searched for the signal that usually came from that of a downed guardian jumpship. They were the Fallen from the House of Devils. They wanted to shed the blood of whatever poor guardian had crash landed outside the cosmodrone walls. They were a group of three Captains, seven Vandals, fifteen Dregs, thirty Shanks, one Elder Servitor, and five Spider Walkers. At the wreckage not far from the Fallen forces was a guardian jumpship that had landed right next to a small cave were the pilot could be seen hiding inside of while refilling the ammo in his weapons. His head was completely shrouded under the hood of his cloak as he sat, and as the cry of one of the Captains rang out over the field he smirked just before a helmet appeared over his head out of nowhere. He stood and exited the cave and crept to a rock a few meters away from his ship where his companion ghost was sending out a signal to contact his fireteam. The guardian took a long sniper from off his back and leaned on the rock while he looked through the scope at one of the Vandals. He checked the wind and then the dark creatures speed and then pulled the trigger.

The Vandal's head exploded into vapor like wisps as his companions ran for cover while the Spider Walkers pointed their cannons at the location where his bullet had come from and began to release an endless barrage of bullets at the rock he was hiding behind. By the time that the Fallen Vandals had snuck up to the rock to avenge their comrade the guardian was gone. They looked around baffled that is until two throwing knives came out of nowhere and impaled themselves into the heads of two Vandals. The guardian who could now be distinguished as a hunter came out from thin and drew a sword from his back decapitated three more Vandals leaving only one to pull its swords and engage the sword wielding hunter in a duel to the death. The Vandal believed that it had the advantage due to the fact that it was using four blades at once where the guardian only had one blade in his hands. The Vandal swung hard and fast as it fell into a deadly pace of swings and stabs trying and kill the guardian and absorb his light. The guardian moved with ferocity as he blocked the attacks and dodged the now incoming projectiles of the Dregs, Shanks, Captains, Spider Walkers, and the Elder Servitor. In a move that was unexpected he leapt back into a flip and pulled out a side arm and fired three rounds into the Vandals head causing it to explode into vapor just like the first Vandal that had died in the battle. He landed into a backwards roll and came up holding a rocket launcher with what looked like the face of a shark spray painted on the weapon near the launcher's opening. He looked through the scope which to him had the feeling of the steam age to him and pulled the trigger causing a rocket to be sent hurdling towards a small cluster of Dregs and Shanks. Some of the Dregs had the right idea and tried to roll out of the explosions path but failed miserably and fell face first when the tripped on one another. The explosion killed ten Dregs and fifteen Shanks. He pulled a Gun off his back and switched it for his rocket launcher and began aiming at the five remaining Dregs while barely being able to dodge the fire from the Elder Servitor and the five Spider Walkers. As he landed from dodging one set of well-placed shots from the enemy a Captain came rushing forward and punched him in the chest and flying to the ground where he landed painfully and rolled along the floor grunting in pain. He rolled out of the way as the Captain raised its foot and then slammed it down trying to crush his skull with one quick movement. He twisted his body on the floor and kicked the captain in the chest with rapid motions causing it to stumble. He then wrapped his feet around his opponent's leg and rolled over causing the Captain to fall on the floor while breaking its leg with a loud and sickening crack. He released the Fallen's leg and pushed himself up quickly while pulling his side arm and firing it into the Captain's chest twice. He got up and immediately pulled the auto rifle off his back and continued to fire at the Shanks that had started to swarm him with shots from all directions. He jumped and dodged the plasma bolts from the Shanks while casting a brief glance to the Spider Walkers which seemed to think that he was done for as the Elder Servitor fired a shot and then teleported to a spot nearby only fire another shot before relocating to another spot, and it would continue this pattern. The two remaining Captains began to join the fray and fired on him as they ran around with a speed that was actually surprising for him to see. He flipped around and quickly threw a throwing knife at his enemy causing a Shank to explode in the face of a Dreg.

Just as he landed on his feet his ghost came up to him which meant two things, one, the vanguard at the tower had sent him some help, or two, he was on his own on for the rest of the fight.

"Steven and Kevin are on the Dreadnaught; however Summer is on her way as we speak." His ghost Thetaus said with his usual demeanor of calmness. So he was getting assistance from the newest member of Fireteam Striker.

His attention was put back into the fight as the Elder Servitor landed a blast right at his feet causing him to go flying through the air and slam back first into his jumpship, and slowly slid down till he was on his knees and nearly unconscious. He stood up slowly and rolled his neck causing it to pop a couple of times. He let his hand extend to the side as he forged a gun the size of a sidearm out of nothing but fire and the light that the Traveler gave to him. His own version of the Golden Gun had ten shots and would fully recharge and reload if he stuck a throwing knife into the heads of his enemies. He dashed forward and fired three shots into the eye of the Elder Servitor causing it to explode just a second guardian appeared from what a normal person would have thought to be thin air.

She pulled a rifle off of her back and began to fire instant death shots into the remaining Fallen, not counting the Walkers, picking them off with one bullet each. There was a loud explosion as she saw her team mate pull a sword out from the brain system of a Walker causing it to explode and launch him into the air. He looked down and threw his sword at another walker momentarily stunning his large and highly armored foe. He took his rocket launcher off of his back and fired a salvo of three rockets at his foe while their shells fell from the back of his weapon and dropped to the ground like they weighed at least fifty tons. The three rockets hit the tank head on from above causing it to temporally open its exposed brain just before the shells hit the enemy head on as well causing a medium sized napalm explosion destroying two Walkers instead of just one. He landed next to Summer and slung his rocket launcher on his back and walked forward to pick his sword off the ground. The last two Fallen Walkers of the once much larger group stood side by side and aiming their heavy cannons at them until a flaming hammer came out of nowhere and blasted through both Spider Walkers consecutively causing a mini chain reaction. Both guardians looked to see a titan standing on a rock holding the Hammer of Sol.

"See you could use some help."

Ruby Rose awoke from a start as soon as that third armored person showed up with his flaming hammer. She looked towards her sister Yang and saw she was asleep with her blankets arranged all messily over her; she then looked towards Yang's partner Blake and saw that her back was rolled over and she was facing the wall. Ruby then looked to the bed under her and saw her dog Zwei curled up into a tiny ball at Weiss's feet. She recollected her thoughts about the dream. It was primarily one man against at least three dozen enemies on his own until a women that was named Summer showed up. She began to slowly tear up at that name, due to the fact that her own mother's name was Summer. Her mother had died when she was only five years old leaving her dad Taiyang Xiao Long to look after her and Yang. However, if that dream was real then did that mean that her mom was still alive?


	2. Chapter I

**Hey everybody its 34CrazyChris. It is the next chapter of The Remnant of a Life Past. This chapter hones no action today, but that will come soon. So without further** **adieu** **let us enjoy.**

Chapter I

She was going through the dream for what felt like the hundredth time that day. (In reality it was only for the fiftieth time that day.) She had completely zoned out not just Professor Port but Doctor Oobleck as well, and was now zoning out in Professor Peach's class as well. Before she knew it the bell rang signaling that morning classes were over and lunch period was starting.

"Make sure to go over your assigned readings class" said Professor Peach's voice as she left the room for the cafeteria. Even though she wasn't all that hungry she went to get food so that her friends wouldn't be all suspicious of her. After entering the cafeteria and getting food she sat down where teams RWBY and JNPR normally sat for food. Her team sat down, with her sister Yang sitting the closest to her and Weiss the farthest. Team JNPR sat across from them with Jaune and Pyrrha in the middle while Nora and Ren sat on the outside of their group of four. As the others began to eat she sat staring at her food going over the three names that had been said in that dream, Kevin, Steven, and Summer. If she was correct it was Summer who had joined in on the fight to take out the weird creatures with guns and swords that for some reason she knew radiated the power of darkness. She was apparently so oblivious to the outside world that she never heard her own sister say, shout, and then yell her name right in her ear. What took her out of her thoughts was when Nora threw her apple at her face and it bounced right off her nose.

"I wasn't sleeping in class!" She burst those words right out from nowhere without any thought on the repercussions. Everyone sitting near her just starred at her, even Blake who seemed to be either going over notes or reading a book.

"Ruby what's wrong sis? You're almost never like this, even when you get next to no sleep." Yang was definitely concerned now after her little outburst, which was what she definitely need right now.

"Nothing Yang, it's just nothing." Ruby said her voice fading into near silence. She knew that her team and friends knew that that was a lie. They all looked at her with great expectancy for a response and the truth.

"Ruby I may not have known you for as long as Yang, but I know when you're lying to us like you are right now." Everyone looked in shock at Weiss not expecting her to speak up about the matter, even she was surprised herself.

"Fine you want an explanation; I'll give you guys one after our classes are over the day in the team RWBY dorm." Ruby looked at them hoping they would drop the subject, and luckily they did drop it with satisfied looks. She then got up from her seat and began to head to the dorm hoping for some alone time before her next classes before the end of the day. Before she had even exited the cafeteria she ran into Professor Ozpin the head master Beacon at the door to the cafeteria.

"Well this is unexpected of you Miss Rose. What seems to be the problem?" Ozpin as usual was patient as to let his students explain their plight.

"I had a dream last night that has kept me confused for the entire day." She looked away from him and at her feet hoping that he would not press the matter any farther.

He looked at her caringly before speaking. "Well how about you come with me to my office so we can talk about, this dream that you had." His response was exactly opposite of what she wanted from him. Now she had to not only explain to her headmaster but to her friends, sister, and Weiss. She nodded and came with him to his office; at least she wouldn't have to worry about her classes for the rest of the day.

Guardian Rose walked through the tower to talk with the Speaker about the dreams that she had last night. She knew that it was about her past life, no doubt about that fact. In her dreams she had seen her death at the hands of weird creatures with black fur and armor that looked like bones with red markings. The thing that scared her most about them was that they had soul piercing red eyes that had stuck to her memory for the entire morning that she was up and about. She knew that all guardians had dreams about the moment she died in their past life, but because she was the youngest guardian by a few years she never saw a single guardian bothered by dreams like hers. However unlike most guardians she saw moments in her past life that in theory she shouldn't have remembered, a point in her life when she was in great amounts of pain only to feel a sense love and protectiveness that was followed by the cries of a new born child. The last thing she felt in her dreams was a mysterious sense of pride as if she had reached a major point in her life. Then she felt the cold hatred of the black furred monsters that would fell her. However they seemed to surround another woman that was extremely pale with black veins and bright red eyes. Now because of those memories in her dream that she wanted to speak with the Speaker and do and regain her memories, as a result she had been in the tower library looking into the memories of the past life a guardian. In her research she learned that the current speaker could perform a ceremony that could get rid of memories and a ceremony that could let a guardian regain his or her memories. When she reached the Speakers small open room overlooking the Towers main hologram area and made sure that there was no one else nearby. When she was sure that there was no one else there she began to walk up the stairs to his small area, and cleared her throat.

"Ah guardian Rose, how are you on this fine day?" The Speaker was somewhat surprised that Summer had come and visited him when her fireteam had been granted clearance to go and patrol the dreadnaught for few minutes while dealing with whatever mission beacons they came across and take out any and all Cabal, Hive, and Taken they encountered.

"I need your help with something speaker, and it involves my memories." Summer said with a tone that went against the fact that she was usually rather hyper active in the mornings, but it was not the case today. "I had a dream last night about my past life." He only nodded in response, he had heard of this case many times in his years in his role of the Speaker. He was pretty certain that she wanted him to get rid of any and all possible memories. "I want you to help me regain my memories. That way they won't haunt me for the rest of my life as a guardian."

Her request caught him off guard. She had just asked him to help her regain her memories, something that hadn't been done for at least four hundred years. As a result he was nearly worried because the Speaker before him had never taught him the ceremony to perform such a complicated act. The reason he wasn't worried was because he had pored through the ancient texts that he was given when his instructor had died years before, and as a result he had a simple grasp on the ceremony and all of its components. "Very well, if that is what you wish then I shall help you regain you memories. Come and we shall begin, oh and don't worry about your guardian assignments for the day. I shall tell the vanguard about what has happened today and will excuse you for the day." She walked up and sat where the Speaker gestured to.

He walked over to his bookshelf and took out a book that had ancient writing on it. He opened it up and began to speak in an unknown tongue. (The language the Speaker is using is Old English, a favorite of the Speakers because of the power behind it.) He continued to speak in the strange language and Summer began to see all sorts of things, the first was her family. Her Family! Her husband Taiyang Xiao Long, and her daughters, Yang Xiao Long, and the daughter she gave birth to Ruby Rose. She remembered her team at the special school she went to, Beacon. They were team STRQ with her as the leader, Taiyang, and the twins Qrow and Raven Brawen. Then the memory that hurt her the most was the one she had made to her own daughters before she went one the mission that took her life, she had promised them that she would come back home and bake cookies with them. Then came the moment of her confronting, the being who called herself the mother of all Grimm, Salem, and her fight to the death against the endless waves against the Grimm.

Then when the last memory came flooding back into reality she could hear that the Speaker had stopped chanting in the old language. She opened her eyes and a lone tear snuck out from the corner of her silver eyes. She now had a new goal as a guardian, find and return to her family if they hadn't passed away yet.

"Guardian Rose, are you okay." The Speaker fished her out of her train of thought.

"Thank you for your help Speaker." It was all she could think of saying before she left the Speaker and go to her room. She had told her ghost in the morning that she wasn't going to go on any missions that day, and she was right. When she got to her room she went to her desk and sat down with white paper and a pencil and began to sketch down the images of her newly regained memories. "I will get back to you, my baby girl, my little Ruby." She whispered before she really got into her current work. She would find her family and she would do everything in her power to permanently get rid of Salem once and for all. That was a promise she would keep for the sake of her daughters.

The Grimlands were barren and littered with pools of some black essence that would spawn her children. She looked out over her domain as her follower Tyrian came up from behind her, most likely waiting for his next assignment. "Hunt down and find spring." It was she had to say before he left and let her continue looking over her domain again. She had just the strangest sense of foreboding, but had the feeling that whatever it was it would play into her hands just perfectly. Now all she needed was to watch as everything Ozpin had worked so hard to protect burn to the ground. She would see to it no matter what the cost.

Hop you have all enjoyed the chapter. Next Time you get to see Fireteam Striker working with their close friends in Fireteam Blade. See you guys next time.


	3. Chapter II

So here you all are, Chapter 2 a chapter filled with action and with quite the ending. I hope you all enjoy, and i thank you all for the support. So wrap yourselves up and get cozy for this suprise of a chapter.

Chapter II

The Dreadnaught was probably the greatest creation of Hive spacefaring technology in the history of the Solar System. It was in the control of the Hive god Oryx for the longest time. However, after many years the life of Oryx ended when two fireteams that were rather close together, Fireteam Striker and Fireteam Blade teamed up and killed the ancient Hive god. Now the Dreadnaught stood as a remote figure of what was once the great force of darkness that was the Taken and Hive. Even though the Hive had lost two gods, the other being Crota the son of Oryx, the Hive was still a force to not underestimate. Some very good proof of this was the fact that there were multiple reports of large groups of the Hive in multiple areas of the Dreadnaught. The result of these reports had led the guardian vanguard to send both Fireteam Striker and Fireteam Blade to deal with the large swarms of the Hive. They landed in the usual landing zone for guardians on the Dreadnaught. The room was large with the wreckage of a Cabal crash into the hull in an act of retaliation against the fact that Oryx had attacked their base on the martian moon Phobos, led the guardians to their base on Phobos, and then took the will of any other survivors on the base. The plan had failed and the result was an endless battle for control in that sector of the ship. Fireteam Striker was ordered to move out without guardian Rose due to unknown causes. So they went with their close friends and most trusted allies in fireteam Blade. Steven and Nessator were working with a close tandem as two titans normally would, however their tandem was closer than normal as they had worked on this kind of team work for several years so that they had a very, very low chance of failing. Kevin and Dustin worked with precision that rivaled that of Cayde 6 the hunter vanguard. They as warlocks had incredible skills with light magic and as a result are some of Ikora Rey's first picks for Warlock missions. Then their was Chris and Bond the team leaders and two of the few most respected hunters amongst the guardians. The used all kinds of tricks and skills and not just gunned down the fallen, but they cut them down with their blades, mainly with their knives. The two hunters would move around the enemy with the grace of a blade dancer and would pick the weak enemies off with the precision of a gunslinger while their teammates dealt with the rest of the enemies. After dealing with the forces in one sector they split into groups of two. They were, Chris and Bond, Kevin and Steven, Dustin and Nessator. Chris and Bond after finding no Hive forces after thirty minutes went to where their fireteams had first breached the Dreadnaught. The area was surprisingly empty of all life except their lives as they looked around in the room. When they had reached the center of the room the unexpected happened. Chris felt a sharp pain enter his back and go all the way through his body. He looked down and saw an Arcedge protruding from his abdomen. The heat from the lightning was already frying his blood and causing the wound to cauterize. The blade was pulled from as he was kicked down onto the floor, causing him to collapse and roll a very small distance. He was looking into Bond's eyes as he started to shed a few small tears. Bond walked over to him and picked him up by his cloak and held him at eye level.

"Why? Wh.. What led... you t..to do…. this?" Chris stared at Bond in the eyes with his dying eyes as the light left them. The guardian slowly gave up as he died, knowing that he would leave his fireteam to fend for themselves, but not in the way that was supposed to happen.

"You want to know why I betrayed you?" Bond began his little speech as he walked towards the ledge that faced outer space. "Well, we all know that legendary heroes must die at some point in life. I believe that your time has come for your exploits to become legend and simple myth. Good bye, Chris." With his words said he casted the dying guardian out into space. When Bond turned away he checked his timer and saw that they had to report back to vanguard for a status report. He then contacted Steven and Kevin.

"Chris wants you two to go and report back to the vanguard without him. He's going to check something out." He only waited a small amount of time before Kevin responded to his call.

"Why isn't he telling us this on his communicator? He would tell us personally." Kevin was onto him, but he had a very clever lie to cover for this logic.

"His communicator is broken. He went after some poor materials to repair it. Don't worry, he'll catch up to you two." Luckily Kevin bought the lie and responded.

"All right, we'll see him when he gets back to the Tower." With that Kevin signed off and Bond took out a small controller with a light on the side.

Kevin and Steven had just taken off to clear the asteroid rings of Jupiter when they saw a body floating in space. Then everything went black when an explosion went off.

Bond stood by the ledge watching the corpse of Chris when the light on the controller went off and Bond saw two jumpships coming towards the the corpse of the dead guardian. He then pressed the button and waited for three seconds before he got his result. The engines of the jumpships exploded and set off a chain reaction causing the jumpships to explode and sending the bodies of the two jumpship pilots into the nearest asteroid.

The speaker was polishing a glass vase in his small office when he felt three extremely old and extremely powerful lights weaken and die in a sea of darkness. He dropped the vase when he realized who it was who died.

Summer woke with a start, and lifted her head from the desk in her chambers. She looked on her desk and saw drawings she had made that related to her past life when the alarms for the guardian recovery ship's arrival went off like a loud blaring alarm. She walked from her chamber and saw three robots walking into the medical chamber while guiding three floating stretchers, each with a body bag on it. She walked towards them and stared when Cayde 6 came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stared at him with her silver eyes as he beckoned her to come with him. She followed him to a access point on the other side of the tower before he spoke a single word.

Not even looking at her he spoke. "I am so sorry for your lose guardian Rose." He then opened the door and guided her to a room. Before she could even ask him why he opened the door to the medical center, and laying on three observation tables were her fireteam members, Chris, Kevin, and Steven. She choked back a sob as she ran towards them and tried to revive them from the darkness, an act that was futile.

She cried and begged for them to wake up, for they had been the only ones to treat her like a family in this life besides Cayde 6 who played the role of father in her second life. She had just lost three of the most important people in her second life, and now she was all that was left of fireteam Striker.

This was a fun to write chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for a really long series that will kick off tonight with a little teaser trailer chapter.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

She woke with a start in her room as she looked around the team's dorm. She had another nightmare about that weird world. For some reason it was like she new about everything and everyone she saw in these dreams she had been having. This last dream she had been on a large warship called the dreadnaught and had witnessed the death of a huntsman like warrior named Chris at the hands of a similar warrior named Bond. Now she wanted answers for sure, she wanted to know why it was that she was witnessing these events like this. If it had to do with her mom possibly being alive and wherever these dreams were taking place, she wanted her mom now more than ever since her mom had died when she was five.

The night had yielded no further sleep after her dream that night. Her friends and team were starting to worry about her because this was something that had never happened before, and know it was affecting her abilities in class. She had barely beaten Cardin Winchester yesterday in Glynda Goodwitch's class for sparring. The fact that she had nearly lost to the leader of the worst team in the school was a really big neon sign the size of the Beacon Towers standing on top of each other that her dreams were affecting her really badly. As they walked out of the class yesterday Glynda was extremely close to sending Ruby to Ozpin's office. However, it was the look of concern on her team's faces that told her not to do it. Today was no better for the red reaper. She had been given extra readings in all her classes except Oobleck, why she didn't know, and was told head back to her dorm room during the sparring class. So here she was laying on her bed, not sleeping, but drawing the weapons and symbols she had seen in her dream. It was not an amusing time for her, she had already made a stack of drawings that seemed to be nonsense to anybody but her. She had no one to talk to about her dreams that would understand her, not even her Uncle Qrow who she had last seen on the last day at signal when she had last been their. As she was drawing she did the one thing she didn't want to do, she fell asleep.

She opened her eyes and saw that the large tower that she was on last time instead of lightly colored was dark and gloomy. She looked around and saw three altars sitting at the entrance to a set of stairs that led to a tunnel behind them. On the altars were the lifeless bodies of the three people she saw die in her last dream at the hands of the man named Bond. She saw a man with a mask come up from the bottom of the stairs and stand behind all three altars. Everyone present went silent at the arrival of the masked man.

"Guardians." He began on a somber note, and that's what they were called. "Today we are gathered to say goodbye to three members of our ranks, all skilled warriors who fell in the line of duties. They were the founding members of fireteam Striker and heroes beyond all mention. They have saved not just the Traveller, but they saved everyone in the entire solar system, they captured Skolas, they destroyed the Black Heart, and they participated in the defeat of Crota and Oryx. Now they have fallen for us, so therefore it is our duty and the duty of their fireteam member Summer Rose to send them off to the welcoming arms of the traveller. Cayde, if you could please come forth and share your words of remembrance." The masked man stepped to the side as a man that looked more like a machine walked forth as and gave a small nod to the masked being.

"Well, I am not always the kind of person who does these kinds of speeches. I may hate goodbye speeches but, I besides fireteam Blade and Summer Rose knew these three individual men well. They were men who had been chosen by the Traveller himself to fight for the light to defeat the darkness and its champions. This is an act that was unheard of and is extremely rare, but that doesn't matter. What mattered was these were men who when at the tower gave everyone a reason to enjoy themselves and to relax. They will never be forgotten for they shall have their names engraved into the Hall of the Legends. The first guardians to have this happen to for several decades. I wish that they weren't on those alters, but the vanguard will personally see to the capture of the people who did this act." With that Cayde walked away to stand with two other people. The masked man walked back to the altars with a short woman who had brown hair and silver eyes. Ruby stopped thinking right there and then, Silver eyes! It had to be her mother, and after quickly recapping everything that had been said she remembered the masked man saying Summer Rose. She quickly shook her head and looked back to the area of the ceremony and saw her mother holding a torch in both hands while the masked man only held one.

"Now it is time for the bodies of the heroes to be sent to the Traveller. I the Speaker give them the will of safe passage to a brighter future." The Speaker then looked towards Summer as she looked up at the crowd before she spoke.

"I Summer Rose, their sole surviving fireteam member give them the will and approval to leave for that brighter future." With those words said, the Speaker and Summer lowered the torches onto the altars. The flames spread quickly over the altars as the bodies began to burn in a ceremonial cremation.

After several minutes Summer left the ceremony and went to a staircase that led to several rooms. Summer walked into one of them and sat on the bed of the room and looked down. Ruby entered the room and went to hug her mom but seemingly walked through her, as if Ruby herself was a ghost in her mom's presence. Just as she stood up a floating ball came out of nowhere and scared Ruby causing her to to trip and fall on her butt against the wall behind her. The littler floating orb turned and looked her in the eyes with its one giant blue eye. It scared her for a second before the floating orb turned and looked at her mother.

"So what are you going to do?" That thing had just talked to her mom, but it had no mouth. This world was just confusing her more and more. "The vanguard will go after their killers so that way you won't have to." The object looked around the room for a second causing Ruby to do the same, all over the walls were pictures of her, Yang, Uncle Qrow, and dad, there were even pictures of Beacon that she could never have come up with herself. She then looked back towards her mother and the strange machine.

"I'll tell you what Tai, the vanguard knows that I have the memories of my past life, so I'll tell them I want to find my family. However, that's not all I will be doing, I will find those traitorous monsters that killed them." Summer said that while putting an emphasis behind the word 'will'. She then looked at Ruby and walked to her, and then spoke to her in Yang's voice. "Ruby, you need to wake up. Wake up Ruby! RUBY!"

Ruby's eyes shot open and and she bolted up from laying down and smacked Yang in the head with the sudden motion. She twisted her neck to face Yang while spurting words out of her mouth. "OhmygodYangIamsosorryIdidn'tmeantohurtyou."

Before she could ask if her sister was okay she responded. "Don't worry Ruby, I'm fine. Plus the reason I woke you up was because Ozpin has a mission for teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and team SSSN, though he didn't say what it was about." The blonde brawler said nonchalantly. If she was talking like that before a mission Ruby was just a little worried.

Unknown location

Fireteam Blade is seen walking down an abandoned side street on Venus in the Ishtar Sink. They are keeping an eye out because they have a meeting with a Fallen Archon priest. As they moved Nessator saw several vandals with sniper rifles aimed at them from a great distance. "Several snipers are lining the street."

"I know Nessator. This is a place for an effective ambush. They just don't know about my ideas that they might be interested in. Before our meeting I will tell you this once. You speak out of line once, and I shall put a bullet in you head at the end of the meeting." Bond got two nods of confirmation that his threat was heard word for word. They turned at a corner and stood face to face with the archon priest Fascal the Wise. He had set a bounty and put it on the heads of fireteam Striker because they had seen to it that he lost just about all of his support in uniting the Fallen houses.

"I take it you have killed the blasted guardians of fireteam Striker for me." You know I don't like failure fireteam Blade." Fascal looked them in the eyes as he faced them he had a hand on a blade his other three hands on his gun.

"Great Fascal, the guardians of fireteam Striker have died." Bond spoke as kneeled down before the archon priest, Steven and Dustin followed their leaders actions and kneeled down as well.

Fascal chuckled at the information, it was now he who had won against the three guardians who had bested him several times. The hand that was over his sword reached behind him and he grabbed a case that he opened and showed was full of glimmer. He closed it and handed it to the guardians, who in turned had it transported to their jumpships.

"I have an idea for you Fascal." Bond spoke with a small small smile on his face. Fascal was semi interested in the plan only because he saw the smile on his face and obviously the guardians could be trusted.

"What is this plan guardian? I do not have all day."

"I think you'll like this plan. After all, why settle for uniting the Fallen houses when you could unite the entirety of the darkness with feats of strength. I believe that the Cabal would be more than interested in an act like that after all if you all united."


	5. Chapter IV

A question I keep meaning to ask is if their are parings. My answer to this is sort of. The main pairing in a sense is Summer and Tai, however it will be more of a side thing. Instead of a pairing it will be the Rose Xiao Long family becoming one family again after Summer has been gone for a long time. I hope that this answers your question well.

Chapter IV

She was finished grabbing enough rations to last her for a long amount of time. She had grabbed several ammo packs to last her for several months so that she would be ready for anything. She was slinging the bag with her food rations over her shoulder when Cayde 6 came into her room without knocking.

"Why am I not surprised that you're leaving after fireteam Blade?" Cayde had a worried look on his face despite being a machine for his entire life. "If you go after them, you'll never be a guardian again, and then you'll lose your light very slowly."

"I'm not going after them. I'm going to find where I came from. I'm going to find my family. I made a promise to my daughter that I would make her cookies. I still am going to keep that promise." Summer looked at Cayde over her shoulder from her spot beside her bed, and when he made no move she began to walk out of her room he grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"Wait. If you're going back to where you came from, I've been looking at some maps lately. There's a world orbiting a star in the next solar system. They call it Remnant, and you have a lot of qualities from that planet, I think that's where you're from. It might be good to take a look." He sounded crestfallen about this information. He had treated Summer like the daughter he never had, and her fireteam members were like sons to him. He just didn't want to lose her.

"Thank you Cayde. For everything you've done for me. I'll see some time in the future, I guess." With that Summer left the Tower for the last time in her life.

In several hours Summer had traveled to a space lane at the edge of the Solar System that the forces of darkness never had traveled before. Their she found an asteroid with a place for her to land her jumpship so that she could take an adequate break and sleep. She had been awake for nearly an entire day. She also had to avoid several Cabal patrol fleets, as well as several Hive fleets. When she closed her eyes she immersed herself in what she wanted to be a peaceful sleep, but it was not to be so.

She opened her eyes in the hallways of Beacon, hallways she had not walked for several years. She saw a group of sixteen people walking together towards what, if she was correct, the headmasters office. She followed them towards the room she believed they were heading to. When they arrived at an elevator, they went in two groups of eight, and she found that she could fit with them because of the fact that she could walk through them. When the last student entered the elevator she saw that it was the youngest of the group of sixteen. A young girl with silver eyes and black hair with red highlights. Summer then decided to recollect her memories and saw a young girl with black hair and silver eyes wearing a red cape identical to hers. Then it clicked, this was her baby girl that she had left so long ago, this was her little Ruby. If she could've she would have hugged her daughter right there and then, but because she was in a dream or vision, she couldn't tell, she just couldn't do it and it aggravated her to no end. She was in her daughter's presence and she couldn't hug her, she couldn't make up for her mistake. So she just held her head in near defeat when the door opened up and she saw an old friend she wasn't expecting to see as the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin. She followed the other occupants of the elevator out and then waited for several minutes to pass before the other eight students entered the room. When all sixteen students, plus the headmaster and his assistant, and the invisible Summer were all gathered Ozpin began.

"I have called you all here because we have some amusing events that seemed to have fallen on the plate of missions for the school. You see, an unknown object has been discovered near a small town." He quickly pulled up an image of a Vex jump gate with Hive markings on it. "We have no clue what it is, but it's being guarded by these creatures. " He then pulled up a holographic 3D image of a Hive Knight. "They have smaller units accompanying them, but these seem to be the more dangerous of the creatures, they can be armed with swords or guns of some sort. So you must be cautious." Ozpin gave them all a stern look, primarily team RWBY for the events that had happened when they went on their first mission with Dr. Oobleck. That had been a fun time for him to deal with.

"Professor, why not just send a veteran huntsman or huntress with us. I, mean that would be a bit more helpful." Coco Adel, the leader of team CFVY was expressing her concern, and for good reasons, her team had had an extremely difficult time with large swarms of grimm by themselves, and they were a second year team.

"I understand your concern Miss Adel. However, things are not what they seem right now, plus they will have your team go guide them. However, there is no need to worry, I will be sending a very helpful and trustful huntsman. You could say he's been in the business for quite some time. I can promise that you'll be fine." He gave them a reassuring look. If he was right, then he should be able to get Taiyang Xiao Long to be a guide for them, in fact all he had to tell Tai to get him to go was that his daughters were going. He really didn't want to do it, but Ruby and Yang were exceptional Huntresses in training that he couldn't just pass up. "You may all leave now to prepare to get ready. Your bullheads will be waiting for you at the cliff edge that you first arrived here from." With that the four teams of four left the room in two groups of eight so that they could be given time to get their equipment ready. When the last students he pulled an image of team STRQ out and looked at Summer specifically and muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry for doing this to your daughters Summer, but we need them now more than ever. We need Ruby now more than ever especially."

Summer woke up when he pulled the picture of her old team at Beacon. When she rubbed her eyes the alarm went off alerting her to a Fallen fleet. She quickly sat up and began to activate her ship's power system as she looked at where she was on the map that Cayde had installed in her ship's navigation systems. When everything was on she had her ship takeoff as the Fallen skiffs grew closer than she would have liked. Unfortunately they were close enough to pick her up on their motion detectors and they began to chase her while alerting the Ketches to her presence. She moved with speed and agility as she avoided the enemy fire that tried to blast her into smithereens. As she continuously avoided the streams of fire she began to power her jump drive so that she might be able to escape the Fallen fleet that she never would have been able to defeat. Just as she was punching the last digits to the coordinates to Remnant one of the Skiff hit her left engine causing her to activate her jump drive by accident sending her flying into a vortex path of blue and the occasional orange.

Ruby had just gathered the rest of her supplies when a knock came on her door. She walked to the door and opened it to see Jaune standing outside already carrying a bag and some and wearing his armor with a his sword and shield secured to his hip. "Team JNPR is ready to head out Ruby. In fact your team is the last one to finish getting ready, are you guys okay." Jaune was being his usual caring self, but more so now than normal. Ruby though that it was because of the coming mission that they were about to take on.

"We're ready Juane, besides there's no reason to worry about me, I'm fine right now." Ruby gave him a kind smile that was not going to tell him otherwise.

"I'm not convinced about that entirely, but I'll believe you for now." He said as he began to join his team at the end of the hall.

"All right team RWBY, are you ready for our next big mission." She gave them a look that was normal for and they all smiled at the Ruby that they all knew and liked, even Weiss.

"I think it'll be interesting to fight enemies that aren't Grimm for once." Yang was obviously excited for the mission at hand, she would have new types of punching bag enemies.

"As long as we do it as a team, I'm fine with the mission at hand." They all gave her a smile at those words, even she was ready to get into a fight for the sake of hundreds, if not thousands of people.

"I think this will be a good bonding experience for us to bond as a team." Blake's words surprised everyone with how she was several weeks earlier with her obsession at catching Roman Torchwick.

"Then let's go girls." With that, they left their room and shut the door behind them on their path to a darker enemy than that of their unknown enemy that they were already fighting.

In his office Ozpin had just ended a call with Taiyang Xiao Long when he looked out of his office and watched the view that overlooked the city of Vale's skyline. The conversation had gone exactly as he had anticipated, Tai was semi furious that Ozpin had decided to send his daughters on the mission, but that anger had simmered down when he was asked to be a veteran huntsman to over shadow their mission. He thought about what was coming forth in the unknown battle and thought aloud to himself. "What are you up to Salem." He never realised that his assistant Glynda Goodwitch had entered until she had spoken up.

"Did you say something Professor Ozpin." He turned around to talk to her, but just as he did a streak of light could be seen going across the sky.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

The bullheads streaked through the skies as they were left on the cliff side. Coco was to be in charge until they had the veteran huntsman to back them up, but that was until then. Coco, Jaune, Ruby, and Sun had already done a patrol of the area, and everyone else had gathered firewood and cleared the area of the creatures of Grimm. Now all they had to do was to go wait for the huntsman to join them in the morning, and then move and then find, learn, and if necessary, destroy the enemy forces. Ruby had left when they saw the bullheads leave upon their arrival from the patrol and gone and looked into the sky. Coco looked at her and never realised when Yang, Ruby's older sister walked up to her.

"She can be like this sometimes." Coco jumped at the blonde brawler, for she had no clue she was there in the first place. "She lost her mom when she was young, in fact I'm not surprised she's like this now. We're near where Summer went missing when Ruby was five."

"What, happened to her?" Coco gave Yang a look, she was genuinely curious about what happened to Ruby's mom now.

"We don't know. All I know was that she went on a mission and never returned. Ruby was pretty upset about it, she and Summer were pretty close." With that Yang walked off and left Coco to watch Ruby.

The alarm system wailed as the ship screamed through jump space. Inside the ship Summer had resorted to punching buttons except the self destruct button. When the ship had not powered off when she hit the off button, she started to freak out. As she continued to hit buttons her ghost appeared beside her he started a scan for any problems in the ship system.

"You need to cut the wires, and quickly." Her ghost was extremely upset that they had to kill the power by messing with the wiring that he worked so hard to build.

Won't the ship just blow up if I cut the wires any ways." She had a knife in her hand and was looking at the wires carefully, she wasn't sure what to do any more. So she closed her eyes and cut the wires in the console that hooked everything up to the batteries.

Everything had been quite when Blake was woken by Nora to do guard duty with Neptune. They had both kept look for the last two hours of the night, Sun was on the shift before Blake, and Velvet before that. The reason was so that for the shifts each had one faunus except the first, the reason was because the first shift was lighter out, plus the fire was still emitting enough light for them to see properly. She was sitting on a rock near her bed roll, and thus near her weapon Gambol Shroud. She heard a noise coming from the sky, like that of a bullhead. She looked up and saw a lone bullhead flying towards them. She nudged Neptune and grabbed Gambol Shroud. She switched her weapon into its gun form and lept into the trees. When the ship landed a lone man with a simple pack on his back walked off the ship and it took off. She watched him closely and saw that for some reason he looked a lot like Yang. Then she saw him look right at her.

"Hey!" He said to her with an amused look. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, in fact i think you're one of the sixteen students I'm supposed to help with a mission assigned by Ozpin himself." With that Blake lept out of the tree and started to approach the man cautiously, that is until a red blur that was Ruby go full speed and latch onto his arm.

"DAD!" She yelled with excitement. "Did you miss me?" She looked at him with the face of a five year old that hasn't seen their parents for a long time.

"Of course I missed you Ruby, and I also missed you too Yang" The blonde brawler in question came out from the bushes and walked towards her father and hugged him. The small family made Blake miss her parents in Manageri only so much more. When the small family of three separated from the hug and the group of four walked back to the camp. They still had a much bigger surprise ahead of them.

They had been walking for a few hours and had seen no Grimm in a mile wide radius for their entire trip. With Taiyang's arrival Coco had given Taiyang full leadership of the team of seventeen. In seven hours they had reached the town they were supposed to investigate. In fact, it wasn't so hard to find because of the giant semi circle like object sticking right out of the ground. When they got to the tree line they stopped and hid out of site of a strange looking creature that was red and had a odd shaped looking head with an odd looking weapon. It looked around for a few minutes before it walked away from them. Tai looked towards them before he signaled that they had to talk before they entered the village.

"You need to be ready to see some pretty disturbing things. Things that you shouldn't have to see, even at your age. Plus we have to go by stealth, I have no clue if they can smell us or not but they can most likely see us so stay to the shadows." They all nodded and got ready to move in the shadows of the buildings. When Tai had confirmed that they had no coming hostile targets they left the bushes and silently dashed into the village. Tai was right about them seeing things they shouldn't have had to seen. The one that hurt the females of the group was the corpse of a woman holding an infant, both had a large hole in their torsos. Coco had nearly lost her stomach with seeing those corpses, but she held on for the team. As they slowly progressed onward they saw a large creature walking in between the houses with a slow pace. It looked in their direction and it just barely missed them. After the near mission failure they walked towards the ring, and when they arrived they saw several floating creatures in places as if they were doing some form of a ritual. Then Scarlet messed up by accidentally stepping on a twig. The snap echoed through the dead silent village and then they heard roars from every creature in the village. Yang immediately began to shoot explosive shells towards the floating creatures and killed two of them as the other four scattered. Yatushashi began rushed forward and cleaved two more in half with one stroke Weiss then used a glyph that trapped another one of them and Nora then came forth and blew the monsters head off as if she were hitting a golf ball with a driver club. Sun and Neptune then move in tandem to incapacitate the last one before Scarlet and Sage moved in and killed it. Tai gathered them all together and was about to take them down a path until they saw one of the large creatures heading down the same path as them. It then surprised them when it began to fire a near endless stream of purple energy. They took cover behind the walls of the nearby buildings. When they had vanished from its line of site it stopped firing at them, and Coco tried to take that to her advantage by turning her weapon into its chain gun mode and walked sideways from building to building and released a large stream of bullets that did nearly nothing to the giant monster. Ruby then tried something that would end with bad consequences as several of the sword wielding enemies came from another unguarded path.

The jumpship was screaming towards the planet surface as it exited jump-space. Summer quickly powered up the reserve tank and pulled the ship out of its steep dive in the nick of time. As she pulled up she saw a village in the distance and what looked like Hive ogres to her. She then saw a large number of streaks of light, as if someone had fired at the ogre and it slowly trudged forward. "You need to drop me off behind that ogre. Then I'll take it down from behind it where it can't turn to face me because of the small spaces between the building." With that she vanished in a blue light. She reappeared behind the ogre and immediately pulled out a machine gun and fired at the inside of the ogre's knees. When the first knee had been taken out the ogre collapsed on one knee and swung a hand at her from behind forcing her to run at it and slide under the hand. As she slid under it she heard someone, a young girl cry out in pain as the other hand hit the unknown young girl. She lept up the ogre's back and pulled out Chris's Sol edge and then proceeded to run the fire sword down the face of the ogre. When the giant Hive creature had finally fallen she turned and saw a young girl in red and black slumped against the Vex warp gate semi unconscious as a knight was walking up to her with its sword poised to strike and kill her.

Ruby put a gravity dust bullet clip into Crescent Rose and aimed behind her. She pulled the trigger and went flying, while causing several of their adversaries behind her to go flying in several directions behind her. She rushed forward, but was caught off guard when the giant monster fell on one knee and swung one hand in front of her and swung one hand behind it. The hand that swung forward hit her before she could lift Crescent Rose up to protect her smaller body frame from the large hit. She cried out and went flying into the giant semi circle and hit her back had against, slid down slowly and nearly lost consciousness but was just barely able to hold on to being awake. She looked up and saw a one of the larger creatures walking toward her with a sword over its shoulder. She closed her eyes, hoping her family wouldn't be mad at her for resigning against such a fate against enemies that they had no knowledge of. She heard her sister, father, friends, and teammates call out to her. She knew that this was it for her, she had been seriously injured and was now about to sliced in half by a sword that would truly end her. When the creature stood right over her, it spoke in an alien dialect that she had never known before, but she never felt the searing pain of the sword ripping through her body, but instead her the noise of metal clashing with metal. Her eyes shot open saw a strange warrior clad in white and silver looking armor holding what looked like a fire sword over their shoulder and blocking the would be executioners sword. She looked at the warrior and saw that with the way that the armor was built that her savior was a female. When she saw her pull a small gun like a pistol out of a holster attached to her leg and pull the trigger right under the monster's chin causing it to drop the sword and fall down, but like the creatures of Grimm, it dissolved into nothingness. The female warrior put her sword in its sheath and then, without looking shot the smallest one of the smallest of the enemy forces in the head, however this one had a glowing blue face and it exploded a while taking several other enemies with it. She then extended a hand out to her and Ruby took it with a shaking hand. She then pulled her up while Yang and Taiyang ran up to her and squeezed the daylights out of her. They then let her go and Tai looked at her before scolding her on what she had done.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk on the bullhead on the way back to Beacon." He looked at her and then turned quickly with a punch to follow it quickly and he forced a medium sized enemy in the head causing the head to do a full one hundred and eighty degree rotation killing it. He then turned towards the warrior who saved Ruby and thanked her. "Thank you, you saved my daughter. Now then, I see that you can handle yourself in a fight, will you help us with these things." He didn't even wait for a nod and then dealt with several smaller enemies that were harassing team SSSN. Ruby's mysterious savior then pulled out a shotgun and ran forward at a second sword wielding foe and blew his head off with one pull of the trigger.

In her mind Summer was screaming with joy, frustration,excitement, disappointment, and nervousness, more the joyfulness and excitement than the others. She was joyful because of the fact she had found her family extremely quickly, frustrated because she couldn't hug her daughter in their current environment, excited because she couldn't wait to get with her family, disappointed because of the environment being the wrong place and the wrong time for their reunion, and she was nervous because she didn't know what to say when the time came. She quickly threw a knife at a cursed Thrall causing it to explode into pieces. One thing she didn't know was that there were several other cursed Thralls to explode killing everything down three blocks. She grinned underneath her helmet as she moved to fell several Hive Acolytes with a single bullet for each of them. As she shot down each of the Acolytes she ducked and knifed a Thrall that got too close to her. As she cut and shot down the Hive a Knight got too close for her to deal with effectively without letting something else get to her. However to her surprise Ruby's dad came out of nowhere and took down the Knight in several punches. He then ducked out of the way of a Thrall's claw as she pulled out a hand cannon and shot both the Thrall's Claw and head. Quickly turning on her feet she knelt down as a bullet from Ruby's weapon came barreling past her and into the chest of a Knight, stunning it and Summer quickly pulled the trigger, killing it. She got up, but was forced to quickly dodge to her left as a Thrall came out of nowhere. She quickly pulled out her knife to kill it. However, for some reason this Thrall was smarter than most of other Thralls. It clawed towards the hand that was pulling up her knife. It just barely caught her arm drawing up a small amount of blood. In response she activated her Arc Edge and cut the Thrall's head clean off and began to run amongst the Hive's ranks as she cut them down one by down. As soon as the surge of light died down she quickly leapt back towards her allies. But as soon as she landed a bolt of energy hit her and sent her flying towards a Thrall, that was seemingly waiting for her. It used both of its hands and clawed at her. One strike hit her arm, causing it to respond with a loud snap, the other went over her helmet breaking it. She was sent flying when a small explosion went off right by her, her trajectory sent her flying into a wall down a block. When she landed and looked to her right she saw an explosive pack. She quickly signaled for her jumpship and ran to get the others as she heard another explosion. When she got to the people sent here on a mission, she beckoned them to her as she grabbed the girl with the rabbit ears by her arm and the the girl dressed in black by her arm with her her broken one. She winced slightly, but she carried on any way. She got Taiyang's attention and he got the other students to head towards her. She they got to in a small circle, she took off a small ring off her belt. This ring was made by Chris and was made for groups of guardians to be safe from the darkness without a titan defender. The only downside was that it was a one time use thing, and to her this was the time to use it. She threw it at her feet where it burrowed into the ground. _Great!_ She was hoping it would give them enough time for her ship to pick them up, but she was wrong. Just as a second Ogre came to face them a light blue wall enveloped them. She looked up and around. It had payed off surprisingly. When Summer looked towards the Ogre, she could see that it was failing at blasting through the barrier of light. Two minutes away past it she could see her jumpship coming into view. She looked Ruby in the eyes and saw that the girl was genuinely scared of what was going to happen to them. In the time it took Summer to look around they were all covered in a blue light.

The inside of the jumpship was semi spacious, but not enough for all seventeen passengers. Summer was dropped into her chair while everyone else was dropped in the space behind her. She pushed in some coordinates to to a location for them to rest as they moved to escape the exploding town.

The town was now in ruins, and the Vex gate that had been used by the Hive was know ruined. A Hive knight walked out of a building that had survived the explosions and looked at the horizon. Primarily at the ship on it. He had been told that there would be no guardians, and one had magically showed up and killed most of his fellow members of the Hive. In the end, he had blown the small town up in a plan to remove her from existence, but he had failed. The high lord of the Hive would not like this failure, but would definitely be most intrigued by it. He turned and walked towards a Hive ship and vanished as the ship took off in the opposite direction.

Everyone was quiet as they all looked at their saviour. She was pressing a few buttons with the fingers of her good arm. Then when she was done pressing them she took her helmet off and then she gripped her arm in pain. Ruby ran up to her to help, and when she looked at the woman who saved her twice in one battle in the eyes, she saw the one person she thought she would never see again in her life.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"I call forth the leaders of the Fallen houses." The room was filled with the Fallen lords of each of the Fallen houses. The House of Devils, the House of Exile, the House of Kings, the House of Rain, which Fascal had kept hidden as it regrew in strength, the House of Scar, which the House of Winter had claimed to have destroyed but in reality had imprisoned, the House of Stone, which Fascal had hidden in the asteroid belt before it had collapsed, the House of Winter, and the House of Wolves. Fascal had gotten them all a seat at the little gathering he was holding, and now it was time for him to become the one remembered for uniting the Fallen houses into one Fallen house once more.

"I think you are delusional Fascal." It was Skavis the Scarred, leader of the House of Scar. "Though we all want to unite the Fallen houses at any and all costs, we would end up fighting each other for power over the Fallen, plus the guardians would come to slay you."

"I understand your worry Skavis and that is why is shall be the leader of the Fallen. You see, I am not affiliated to any of your houses, so that way one house will not be favored over the others. If any of you object, then speak your mind." He leaned back as the leaders of the Fallen houses looked amongst themselves. After a few seconds of silence, Skavis looked at him and spoke.

"You have the support from the House of Scar. We will follow you Fascal the Uniter." With that Skavis knelt down before Fascal, then one by one the leaders of the other Fallen houses knelt before Fascal, with House of Devils being the second group to kneel before him, House of Winter being last.

"Now then, it seems that we have united once more, except for those traitors in the House of Judgement. We are now the House of Unity. We even have some help from champions of the light that I corrupted." Fascal said as he snapped his fingers and the guardians of fireteam Blade came into the room from a door behind him. "These guardians have slayed the members fireteam Striker, and they answer my every bidding. With them, we can have the Hive bend to our will, for the HIve feared fireteam Striker, but with them dead at the hands of fireteam Blade, the Hive will fear our new allies. A bonus is that the Cabal already fear them as it is, the only ones that will cause us trouble to uniting the darkness is the Vex, but for that I have a plan. All we need for it to work is the mind of a Vex patheon. Then we will have the entirety of the darkness working for us.


	7. Chapter VI

**Guess who's back! I shall banter at the end of the story, so enjoy!**

Chapter VI

She sat on a stool in the school's infirmary looking at the silver eyed warrior that laid in the bed in front of her. Shortly after they had escaped the unknown threats and her mom had taken off her helmet she had collapsed from the wounds she had suffered. The small flying orb had taken them to Beacon. After they had arrived at the school her father had carried the woman who had looked like Summer Rose. When they reached the infirmary Summer had been laid down upon the bed with a great care. After laying her down in the bed Taiyang had walked off to collect his memories. He had raised the girls with very little help from others, the only other person who helped him was Qrow, and that was only every couple years for a few days. Now that Summer was possibly back was enough of a shock for him. Ruby looked at her and noticed that Summer looked the same as for when she had left for the mission she had died during. Her hair was still down to her shoulders, black with red highlights at the end of her hair. She still had her signature white cloak though it seemed to have gone through hell and back in the twelve years she had been gone. After several hours Ruby also fell asleep, and without her knowledge was carried off to her room by Yang who had come to check up on her before going to bed herself.

Summer opened her eyes slowly and started to sit up in the bed she was sleeping in. She looked around at her surroundings slowly checking that she was nowhere near the Hive base. The last thing she remembered was looking her own daughter in the eyes before passing out due to exhaustion. She rubbed her eyes slowly as she continued to think.

"So, are you really alive?" She looked to the left where the gruff voice had come from and saw a man with black hair, red eyes, and something akin to dress clothes sitting on the seat where Ruby had been the previous night. This was most likely Qrow Branwen. His breath smelt like alcohol just as Nessator's had during the weeks leading to his betrayal. "I want to know what the hell happened to you in the first place. I mean, you died and and left your daughter for god's sake!"

"Why should I answer your question if you already answered it yourself. I died, but now I'm back." She looked away from him and thought hard as she tried to remember what had caused her to die in the first place. It was hard to remember the truth of her death, for it was something that was still a bit hazy in her memories. She could see snippets, a scorpion tail, a woman with red eyes and pale white skin. The only other thing she saw was the large numbers of Grimm closing in on her. "I still don't remember the exact details, but they'll come soon enough. I want to know how Ruby has been doing, same with Yang and Taiyang." She gave him a soft smile that with her eyes said she wanted to be with her family once again.

"Well come with me and see for yourself, your daughter has been trying to occupy herself with cookies, made from the same recipe you used, for the past several hours." He held a smirk as he stood and pulled a scroll out of his pocket and set a message to someone before going to leave the room. "Oh, and head to Oz's office, that's where we'll be.

Fortress of Darkness, Unknown Location

"Bond, a Hive emergency beacon just went off on some unknown planet in the shadow regions." Nessator said as he walked up to his fire team leader. It had been three days since the Fallen had united, and got the Cabal to join them, fascal was working on the Vex alone, soon enough the Hive would be forced to join. "It says that a guardian was involved with destroying an unused Vex gate. Description matches Summer."

At those words the guardian turned to his close friend and looked at him. "Are you sure, if it's her then we send words to the wanderers." He looked Nessator in the eyes before rubbing his eyes. He had a reason for not telling Fascal about her existence. "Tell them, and then alert The Watchers about the attack that's coming up. Oh and use the secret channel. Wouldn't want the enemy to find out about this." Nessator nodded before walking off. This was not his day. Soon he had to take command of the Hive through trial of combat. Hoping he wouldn't lose and fail.

Unknown Asteroid Field, Unknown Location

He got the message and nodded, it seemed that Summer was alive and well, and still a thorn in the side of the Hive. He knew how to act from now, hoping that it wasn't too early for him and his two friends to act. He turned to the two men behind him leaning on the ship that was landed on the asteroid. "Come on men, let's head to this planet were the season has gone to." All three of them climbed into the ship and began to take off towards this mysterious planet. Not knowing what kind of darkness was present.

Tower, Last City

Cayde-6 looked at the message from Variks in the Reef, it seemed that his spies had found out what Fascal was doing. Creating a suit that would hold the core of several Vex Gate Lords to give him control of the Vex. Knowing the Fallen, he didn't put it past the Archon Priest to be able to do such a thing. So he knew that this would be a problem in the long run. Especially since the Vanguard had cut off access to the Dreadnaught with the arrival of unified Cabal and Fallen warships. Ikora Rey was focusing on taking the Black Garden so that they could try and use it as a civilian safe zone. At the same time Zavala was worried about the uniting of Cabal and Fallen. He knew that it was a losing fight but he still wanted to try his hardest to take as much with him as possible before he died, and knowing Zavala as he did meant that he was going to kill at least one million, maybe twice that. Who knew how things would happen right away. He sure as hell didn't, but he wasn't afraid to find out.

 **It seems there are forces in play that we do not know quite at all. Who are the watchers, who are Variks's spies, and whose side is Fireteam Blade on. I'm the brain behind this story, yet I only know one answer, and I'm not telling, after all let's not forget what River Song would say. Hope you all enjoyed, until next.**


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

The Dreadnaught was surrounded by many Fallen and Cabal warships, and for one purpose, to keep the highest leader of the Hive trapped upon the flying fortress. Any ships that tried to escape were always shot down, and now Bond was just outside of the chamber where he and five other guardians had come together to slay Oryx one last time. Now in the chamber before him was the Hive Wizard that took forth the claim of leadership amongst the discord within the Hive, And made it clear, that whoever beat him in a duel of power, no matter if it was Hive vs. Hive or not the winner would take full control of the Hive. That was why he was here, to defeat this Wizard and take command of the Hive. He would not fail, he was still able to use the light. One of the added bonuses was that he would be able to resist the darkness with greater skill as Fascal had told. The Archon Priest had left for a number of Vex gates scattered throughout the solar system. He looked up to the door and pushed it open and walked in before the door slammed shut behind him.

Fascal raised his foot and crushed the head of the Vex gate lord, he then ripped the core from the pile of rubble and placed it in the one of the last two divots in his newly created torso armor. He looked up as the last Gate Lord appeared from an unknown location. He raised his gun and took aim and fired his weapon into the chest of the Gate Lord. The round soared through the air and lodged itself into the head of a Minotaur that appeared seconds before it could hit the Gate Lord.

The door to the office that somewhat resembled that of the interior of a clock opened up and she could see multiple people. Four groups of what she guessed were students, Ruby and Yang amongst them. She could see Taiyang and Ozpin, the other woman present looked almost like Glynda. She stared at them and just stood there not knowing what to say. She heard the door open behind her causing her to jump and pull out a hand cannon and point it at two men, one with a bushy mustache, the other with green hair. They just stared at her while a slight shocked look stood upon her face. She lowered the weapon slowly as Ozpin cleared his voice to get their attention. The weapon disappeared from her hand and she she walked backwards and leaned against the wall.

"With that unexpected event having past now, it seems that someone has made a surprise return." Ozpin's voice was carrying great care and kindness in his voice. "Now then, Summer could you please explain what happened?"

She lifted her head to look at them, primarily at Ruby. "After I died I woke up somewhere far from here, how I got there, I don't even remember. Now I'm what people call a guardian of the light, a champion of the Traveller." She looked up and saw Ozpin stare at her

"Well it seems that you have been leading quite the life while you were 'dead', however now that you have returned, why don't you take some time and go spend it with your family. You earned it." She nodded her head at Ozpin as Ruby ran up to her at great speeds and hugged her with great ferocity. ' _My little, beautiful Rose_.'

Hive Dreadnought

The Hive knight fell to his knees placing the tip of his sword jammed into the ground to be used as support. The Guardian before him using a sword made from the materials of the dreadnaught, but coated in the darkness. He he placed the blade on his shoulder, but with the flat touching. Three Thralls looked at the knight and the guardian before looking at each other and nodding. They ran at the guardian with great speed, but they never reached the guardian. The guardian stood with his back turned to the Hive Knight commander sword pointed towards the audience. The Thralls stood there for a few seconds before falling to the ground, their torsos leaving their legs. The Knight pulled forth a surge of strength and rushed forward towards the guardian. The guardian lept over the knight and decapitated him with one strike. The body of the knight and the guardian took his sword and attached it to his back. He walked towards the sword of the knight and walked it to the control stand and placed the sword in the stand. He know held full control of the Dreadnaught. He began to take the ship towards a long trip back to the fallen base.

Fascal grabbed the core of the Vex Gate Lord as it stood in front of him. It looked upwards at him, and as he stared it in its one cold heart he ripped the core out suddenly causing the the Gate Lord to suddenly fall forward fully shut down. He took the core and placed it in his armor. He activated the armor and then the Vex that marched towards him stopped and kneeled before him. He had done it, now he controlled the Vex. It was time for the Siege of the City to commence. It was time for the Traveler and his guardians to die. It was time the Fallen began what they finished.

She watched as her children came into existence as they climbed out from the infinite puddles of darkness. Soon enough her agent at Beacon would bring it down and claim the powers of fall. When that happened, she would be one step closer to taking out humanity. Soon dear old Ozpin would fall, and she take everything dear from him.

 **Hello Again. I am** **uploading** **this during school, so yeah. Honestly that's one bonus to these 1 to 1 laptops that all the students got. Hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully the** **squeal** **will come soon.**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Oh boy that's a second chapter to be released in this month.** **Hurrah** **for slowly getting back into what I was doing** **earlier** **in the year.**

Chapter

VIII

Ozpin's office held Ozpin himself, Qrow, Glynda, and General Ironwood. They were discussing what Summer had said about the Traveler.

"What do you know about this Traveler Ozpin? You wouldn't have called us in if you didn't know what it was you were talking about." Ironwood paced back and forth in the room. If what was happening was anything related to what Ozpin called them in for then it would certainly create some, interesting results.

"Yes, as matter of fact I do know about this Traveler. Many years after the two brothers created man and the relics then left, a large object appeared above our world. This orb then chose one human to speak its words for it. He called himself the Traveler and aided us by granting some the ability to use magic called the light. That was how Silver eyed warriors were created. However, he granted all humans aura, with the purpose to survive against humans. Within a few weeks he had taught the silver eyed warriors to use their newfound gifts to the fullest potential. After a few months his arrival he suddenly left. After a few months no one ever talked of him, and silver eyed warriors were thought to have been born with their powers." Ozpin had told yet another forgotten point in their history. Qrow just stood there leaning against the wall, Glynda looked deep in thought, while Ironwood held his head trying to process the new story Ozpin had just shed light upon him and the other two.

The Asteroid Fortress

The large auditorium was filled with thousands of different creatures of darkness. The Dreadnaught was already fully repaired with with the weapons restored. Fascal and Bond stood on the podium before all of them. Fascal was about to launch his speech about the victory against the Traveler and his filthy guardian scum.

"Allies of all walks of life, now is the time for us to celebrate. For never before have we been given the chance to successfully launch an attack against the city for we would lose, but now that we have united. For years have the guardians as well as ourselves we never united together, but those are years long gone. Now is the time to attack the humans of the Last City. We shall end these foolish humans, and then the Reef. After that we shall search for any worlds out beyond our galaxy and slay them, for today we shall win! We shall be able to create an empire from the ashes of discord! I tell you this, whoever has their species kill the Speaker, that group be it Fallen, Hive, Cabal, or Vex shall be my successor. To battle!"

At this every soldier began to assemble moving quickly as they prepared the ships for the assault. They would have air superiority, they would even have the numbers needed to win. Bond walked into the Dreadnaught control chamber and to the sword and placed it into the control slot and let it begin its actions. The ship lurched forward, signaling to the fleet that it was time to begin its attack.

Cayde-6 walked to the edge of the tower and sat down. He was in deep thought, with the entirety of two of the best fire teams gone, but at least Summer had made to her old home safe and sound. He looked out at the sunset before the alarms began to go off. Looking upwards he saw the Dreadnaught surrounded by thousands of ships, of Fallen, Hive, and Cabal make and design. Then in a heartbeat, every enemy of the guardians, Hive, Fallen, Cabal, and Vex appeared. Opening fire upon the unsuspecting guardians, even killing a few. Diving to the side Cayde-6 pulled out his hand cannon and fired into the core of a Vex Goblin taking it out quickly before taking shelter behind several crates. They all fired at his position, but the firing stopped once he heard an explosion go off. Carefully looking from his cover he could see a slight crater in the ground as Lord Saladin came out from behind his area where he rested with a rocket launcher slung over his shoulder. Nodding to Cayde-6 he placed the rocket launcher on his back and pulled an auto rifle forth, and running towards the hanger. The Hunter vanguard ran the other direction towards the Speaker's small office space.

Zavala ran up towards a Hive knight that was removing the body of man who had tried to protect his family from its sword. He slammed his fist covered in arc energy into the head of the knight causing it to stumble. Before it could recover from the surprise attack he fired two shotgun shells into its back killing it. He looked over his shoulder and beckoned the two guardians that were watching his back to come towards him.

"Take as many civilians as you can find and get them to the evacuation center point. Some coordinates should be input in the ship computer. Fill those ships and then get out of here." He ordered them, and without looking pulled out his shotgun, aimed it to the side and pulled the trigger killing a Hive Thrall rushing towards him. They nodded and guided the now widowed mother and her three children to safety. Turning around Zavala saw an Archon Priest wearing some strange armor with the mind core of Vex Gate Lords imbedded in it. Surely he was the cause behind all of this. Zavala prepped his shotgun and ran at the Fallen.

Cayde-6 threw one of his throwing knives at a hobgoblin causing the enemy to stumble and fall over the edge of the tower. He ran over to the Speaker's small office and saw that the robes of the Speaker were red from his blood. He ran to the wounded man and saw that his robes were burnt from Sol energy, sparking from Arc Energy, and blacked from Void energy. His breath was raspy, it was as clear as the fact that the City was lost, the Speaker was dying. He pointed to the book that was near the stairs into his small room before dying in the arms of Cayde-6. The Hunter Vanguard looked down while closing his eyes. Steeling himself he grabbed the book and ran towards the hangar bay of the tower. As he entered the tower plaza he saw the remains of the once beautiful place, now the air of the tower and the city was flooded with the ashes of war, hate, and bloodlust that fueled the end of all life on Earth. Bodies littered the ground, both guardians and agents of darkness. Shaking his head he ran into the hangar bay and saw that all personnel were busy preparing all craft for takeoff. He ran towards his craft and jumped in, priming his craft and prepared for take off. Once he was given a green light he took off, moving his craft to join the escort detail he was given a transmission. "Sir, Ikora Rey is ordering you to take your craft and fall back with a squad of guardians moving in to join you. Zavala is dead, repeat Zavala is dead. The civilian fall back arcs are compromised. We need you to find guardian Summer." There was an explosion in the transmission and the shrill cries of Thralls rang out loud and clear. "Thralls! Open fire, open fire!" The moment he began to hear the cries of civilians he closed the transmission. They lost and they failed, Earth had fallen to the Darkness. It was time to head to where he had sent Summer.

Fascal walked to the kneeling guardian vanguard before him. He grabbed the man by his face and looked Zavala in the eyes.

"Do you feel the cold embrace of the darkness and death?" No response. Shaking his head fascal crushed the head of the awoken guardian. Dropping the corpse he looked upwards and saw several guardian jumpships break through the fleet and headed towards some unknown location.

The student kitchens were filled with laughter as Summer slowly reconnected with her family. She told them tales of her journeys of fighting monsters unlike the Grimm. She was glad Ozpin gave her this time to spend with the girls and Tai. Ruby was slowly drooling over the cookies that were just pulled out of the oven, they were the recipe that she could never master, Summer's recipe of extreme chocolate chip cookies, only made on special occasions, and this was one of those occasions. Yang pulled pulled out the one thing she had learned to bake from her sister's mom, and in some ways her mom as well, peanut butter balls. As the family slowly bonded Taiyang came up to Summer from behind and booped her nose with baking powder. It seemed that nothing could go wrong for her, and her family, but that was not the answer.

Three jumpships arrived from beyond the moon of Remnant to look down at the world. They stood still for a few seconds before moving forward, towards a mountain range that was just to the southeast of one of the larger concentrations of life. The pieces were falling into place, and now it seemed that the fifth darkness was finally going to cause a problem.

Cayde-6 held his head in his hand, his ship leading the five other ships that had managed to stay with him during their escape. Lord Shaak and Saladin were controlling two of the ships. All five of the ships were carrying more than two people in them except his own. This meant that there was at least sixteen guardians left total. Hopefully there would be more where they went, but it was just that, a very, very small and weak hope. If he were a Human or Awoken he would be doing his hardest trying not to cry, but as an Exo he didn't need to physically worry. It never did make this failure all the more painful for him. He only hopped that the plan success of the plan was worth all of the deaths that just happened. It all hinged on the three watchers now.

 **The good stuff is starting to come in. The tower has fallen and now it seems that the guardians are in a pickle similar to the Jedi in the Star Wars movies. Next time Chapter IX**


	10. Chapter IX

**Is it good to slap down another chapter. Sorry for the delay, school is taking up a large portion of my time as well as work with blackout period coming in and FTC Robotics** **competitions** **just around the corner and FRC build season just around the corner. Yet I will do my best, everyone I hope will enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter IX

Ironwood paced back and forth within the viewing area near the small closet cell that held Roman Torchwick. Why? Why would Ozpin withhold information of that magnitude from them like that? As far as they all knew Ruby and Summer were the last silver eyed warriors left alive. He thought back to what Ozpin told them in private, yet it still didn't make sense.

The other two had left leaving the two headmasters alone in Ozpin's office. "Tell me Oz, why don't you just tell us everything there is to know? You and I both know that it would help us even more when dealing with the real threat." Ironwood stared at the small ring leader, his irises burning a blue fire in his frustration and anger. The man in question sipped some of his coffee before sighing.

"The reason I won't tell you everything James is quite simple. There are things out there that we can't just fight with military might. The tale in history I just told you was something that my predecessor told me to never tell anyone unless the time came for to be told. Now the time has come, and so the tale has been told. Personally I think you should be happy that I told you at all James." Ozpin sipped more coffee from his cup before continuing. "James, when I told you about Salem, the maidens, and the relics, I told you because you needed to know. Now I have told you about the Traveler's little visit to Remnant now because you needed to know about it. Now we wait and see if Summer was followed at all, and if so by who."

The atlesan general slammed his hand into the wall denting it a little. This caused someone to start laughing a little. "Well, well, well it seems I might have frustrated my gracious host. Tell me general, have I overstayed and over used my welcome, cause if so then just let me take my leave and I'll be on my way." Ironwood walked over to the open door and stared at the slimey criminal that gave the local authorities a really hard time.

"I can assure it's not you who has me frustrated at all. Plus you haven't even said a word, and as such you are not leaving your comfy little cell there." He turned away and walked away. He was going to let his mind figure things out on its own while he rested.

"She seems to have started to unlock some of her potential." Ozpin was abruptly brought from his thoughts as he watched the doubles rounds begin at the festival tournament. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"So what brings you forth to speak this time?" It was a question he had asked the voice when it last spoke when he met Ruby and watched what she had accomplished, what she did against the thugs on that fateful night.

"Your mentor can't engage in a little chat at all?" The voice asked with a bit of humor within his words.

"If you wanted small talk then you would be talking a lot more often then whenever it is I see someone with silver eyes or, in the case of Amber's little predicament, when offering your insight on something that has never before happened." Ozpin was slightly upset by what it was that his predecessor was coming to talk to him for.

"Summer has only tapped into about half of the powers of the silver eyed warriors. If what your little circle is saying, then she might just have to tap into the full power of the silver eyes. You do remember what happened the last time she went to fight Salem with only a small amount of her powers unlocked." She could probably match the powers of a maiden with all their powers blow for blow. If Salem has the power to let someone steal those powers then she still won't be able to beat her."

"Yet we don't even know where spring is at all. So how can we fight the enemy if we don't have one maiden on the field, and one maiden is still missing?" This was one case were his mentor was more than annoying. He waited for a response, nothing, nothing at all. He sighed before going back to the screen, today was a certainly excellent choice of fights, the one he was interested in was team RWBY vs. team FNKI in the doubles rounds. He had chosen to let the teams surprise him this year and as such, didn't know who team RWBY elected.

Summer sat in the stands with her daughter, and her daughter's partner as Yang and Weiss entered the field on one side. On the other side entered a male student dressed as if he was in a jazz band, and a faunus girl on roller skates, dressed in some manner that summer didn't quite understand. She was excited to see how Yang fought, it seemed that Qrow taught Ruby how to fight, so she wondered how Yang fought.

The deserts of Vacuo caused him no problem, not even with the fact he was in ginormous armor. He had been through worse during his training. He turned his head to his left and felt the wind of Summer blast outward from a nearby oasis. Cursing his luck he ran off towards that oasis, he should've known that someone was waiting for him to leave her alone. He heard a humming noise, one associated with the engines of a plane or ship, he looked over his shoulder and saw an odd ship screaming towards the oasis. The ship flipped over and someone dropped from the cockpit of the ship. Activating his semblance he increased his speed and rushed towards the oasis. After arriving at the oasis he saw a man with a helmet weaving in and out of the swings from a large muscular man, on that he knew all too well. Hazel, one of Salem's servants. Drawing his sword the armored warrior swung at Hazel in a vicious swing aimed for the large man's arms. Dodging the sword stroke from the large warrior, only to grab the hand of the smaller warrior he charged the large man with a knife in his hands. Kicking the large muscular man in the face the small warrior broke from their foe's grasp and leapt backwards. Hazel backed off from his opponents and looked around his enemies before walking into the bushes and leaving. Sheathing his sword, he turned around and looked towards his temporary ally in the fight. The man nodded before turning around and walking off, yet he stopped to ask a question.

"What is your name?" He asked in a rather quizzical tone.

"My name? That, perhaps is something you are better off not knowing, yet you need to be able to call me something, so you may call me the Knight of Seasons." He looked into a bush where someone was hiding and beckoned for her to come with him. "Come child, we must move quickly." Together the two of them left the small knife user who fell from the ship behind at the oasis.

As the two of them left he watched them go before checking his tracker. It seemed that his two companions still had yet find her. Just as he was about to put away his device he saw something go off to the west of his position. It sent the coordinates to his two friends just as his ship arrived to retrieve him. He had found the one he was supposed to finish teaching, he had found Summer.

The was over, and Team RWBY had just barely won. Summer saw a major flaw with Yang's fighting style, she used her semblance as a giant temper tantrum. When she got the chance, she would work with Yang on it. Ruffling Ruby's hair she got up and headed towards her ship where she was going to work on some of her weapons, doing simple maintenance. It was at that moment that she clutched her heart leaned on the wall, she felt destruction, and death back on Earth. A great evil had happened. She ran towards her ship, right past a girl with red eyes and green hair.

 **Okay, something that I want to say before we close this off is that the story The Universal War: Order's Origins will be undergoing a slight delay. There are some reasons for this. The first reason is that I am having slight difficulty trying to figure out how I want to really kick into several major gears. The second reason is that the fact that I want to see how a side story from the Universal War series goes. If it earns a good enough standing then the project shall go on. It all depends on you the amazing** **viewers** **. Thank you for enjoying.**


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

The few days that had passed since she had that large heart ache, the one she felt about something going on back at Earth. The final rounds of the Vytal Festival tournament was starting soon. They had selected Yang to move into the singles matches, which was a respectable choice, it made Yang feel happy and made Summer proud of her. She had learned from Qrow that Tai had taken her death pretty hard, and it was both of the girls who had the ability to get the golden brawler of Team STRQ off of his feet. She was also brought up to date about what had happened just before Ruby was accepted into Beacon two years early. She was in storage of her jumpship going over how much ammo she had left, she knew it wouldn't be a lot, but she had make do. Just behind her she had a screen playing for the match between Yang and some guy named Mercury. She checking her ammo when she heard a sickening crack. Stopping her work she looked behind her at the screen and saw Mercury holding his leg while sitting on the ground while Yang had a look of confusion on her face as several Atlesian Knights came and surrounded her ordering her to stand down. Summer had a look of shock on her face as this happened. She never thought that Yang would do something like this, yet Summer knew she didn't. Something was wrong, what it was, she couldn't tell just quite yet.

Ironwood paced around the room of Team RWBY while the four girls sat on their beds he had denied both Summer and Qrow access from entering the room, and as such he knew he would have to keep it brief. "I' sorry, but you've left us with no choice." He stopped pacing and looked down at all four girls.

"But he attacked me!" Yang stated firmly in defense of herself. There was no way she would let this happen.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." Spoke the headmaster as he began to pace up and down the aisle between the two bunk beds.

"But Yang would never do that!" It was Weiss this time, standing up for her teammate.

"Yeah!" Ruby added to show that she agreed with Weiss's statement.

Ironwood sighed and turned to face them before he continued, "You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did under normal circumstances. Yet I believe, and hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgement can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight has passed." he paused to see how the girls reacted.

"But I wasn't-"

"That's ENOUGH!" Everyone but Ironwood was surprised to see him lash out like this. "The sad truth is… … whether it was an accident, or an assault… it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions, and it's my job to inform you that… you're disqualified." With that said he turned around and walked out of the room to see the two guards he had placed in front of the door to the dorm room of Team RWBY. He heard them talking, primarily Yang talking to her team. As he walked off he saw Summer walking towards their room from the corner of his eyes.

Summer opened the doors to see Yang bearing a hurt look as she faced her friends. She closed the door catching their attention. She moved over and sat in between both Yang and Ruby before she pulled both close to her in a hugging like action. She could find no words to speak for encouragement to her two little angles, one born of Roses and Flames, the other born of Flames and Feathers.

Fascal looked at the star charts they had taken from the tower. He had found out where the surviving guardians had fled to, some backwater planet that had yet to be released of humanity, the world of Remnant. It was then that a Hive knight entered his room and kneeled before him. Closing the maps he sighed before turning around to face the knight. "Speak that in which is on your mind Knight."

"Lord Fascal, I have information I think you would want to hear." Spoke the Knight with his rather raspy breath. "Summer Rose, of Fireteam Striker still breaths."

Fascal looked him in the eyes, a great rage building up. "Call up the dark guardians NOW!"

He sat around the fire, his ship behind him. He was waiting for his two companions before they went to some place called Beacon. From what his tracker said, that was where Summer was, and knowing her luck, that was where a major conflict was going to arise. He looked to the stars, everyone from the Sol system who came to the world of Remnant was changing the chess board for the fate of the world, for new pieces were being added constantly. He just that the one being able to unite the darkness hadn't taken advantage of what happened on the Dreadnaught.

She looked up from the fire that kept her warm from the winds of night and watched as the man that she knew not the name of got into his suit of armor to become the Knight of Seasons. From what she understood he was tasked with protecting the seasonal maidens, and now he was going to rush to Beacon as fast as he could, apparently something was wrong with Amber and he could track her power at two separate, but near by places.

"In the light of the dawning sun you must head for Shade Academy." It was all he said before running off into the night. The last remnants of him being their was his footprints in the sound and the echoing of his armor in the night.

"I paid you to kill all of Fireteam Striker, and yet here we are with me YELLING at you BECAUSE it seems YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR JOB! So I want you to tell me why it is that Summer Rose still lives." Fascal said ass he spoke and yelled at the guardians who had faithfully served him since he bribed them.

"The answer is simple Fascal,. You didn't know that she existed, wo when you payed us to take out our targets you never included her." Spoke Bond, the team leader.

Fascal looked him in the eye before waving them all off. Before the three guardians arrived just after Fascal ordered the fleet to head for Remnant. Soon they would win, soon the guardians, even all that they stood for would be no more, then soon he would rule the universe. There was no one to stop, not now, not ever. He had won this game of chess.

The floating stadium that held the Vytal Festival Tournament was in a buzz. The next match was about to begin, Pyrrha Nikos vs. Penny Polendina. It was a match between the girl who dozens of tournaments before attending Beacon against the girl who control dozens of swords. Cinder watched the of the City of Vale from a tall building she was given confirmation that everyone was in place. Soon enough Beacon would fall, and not even Ozpin could stop her.

 **This feels just like when I was in the early stages of writing this story. Back when cliffhangers were a little more common of me. So as a result, here was the second chapter of the week. So you amazing people next time.**


	12. Chapter XI

**It feels good to have three chapters out this week, haven't done this amount of work in who knows how long. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have something to say, then don't be afraid to leave a comment.**

Chapter XI

The young students stared each other down. Everyone in the stadium was holding their breaths, everyone that is except three people. Ruby Rose, who had been surprised when she saw Emerald, Emerald for she was waiting for the perfect moment to act, and then one last person who was hiding, waiting to stop a young Beacon student. Turning Ruby began to run towards to where General Ironwood would be, hoping that he would be able to stop the fight before it began. Yet when she entered the halls that would lead her to where the headmaster of Atlas academy was, she was surprised even more to see Mercury Black of all people. She grew only more worried when she saw the dark look on his face as he stood between her and her escape.

He started getting a bad feeling from some location around Beacon before he looked up and saw a Nevermore and a flock of Griffons heading towards the school. He had done as much research as he could before arriving at the meeting location not too long ago. He had arrived just after meeting the Knight of Seasons, and they had a small skirmish with the large man. A worried look grew on his face before he cursed within his mind and ran towards his ship. Powering it on and letting it take off, he began to angle his ship towards Beacon academy and launched forward.

As he traveled towards Beacon he saw a large herd of Goliath Grimm heading in the same direction as him. Normally he would not have been worried, yet when he was still feeling the powers of Fall seperate, yet near each other it made him grow worried as he put the pieces together. Salem was at work yet again, and now he knew why he felt those powers split up and separate. Salem had an agent that was female, and young enough to take the powers. Cursing himself for being as blind as he was he began to activate his semblance and began to move as fast has armor allowed him to. His cape billowing in the background, he hoped he wouldn't be late.

She saw thousands of them. How Penny had managed to summon hundreds, if not thousands of swords had scared her. Using her semblance she kept them at bay, when all of the sudden to her surprise Penny Polidenia was no more. She was cut apart by the tiny, yet extremely powerful strings that she couldn't see. Penny was sliced in half diagonally across her waist, and her arm cut off just shy of the shoulder. Pyrrha looked on in shock, Ruby fell to her knees as Mercury ran out of the stadium to meet up with Cinder, as did Emerald. The announcers looked on in shock they couldn't do anything to shut down the feed of the tournament. The every screen that was showing the tournament was gone over with a red screen, and a black queen chess piece in the middle. "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children. To men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality… nothing more than men. Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do you have we here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin has thought defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure; the situation there is… equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you… when the first shots are fired… who do you think you can trust?" After that the feed cut, and then the sirens began to blare out loudly. The Grimm were coming, and they were coming in large force.

His comms went dead after the message went out. Whoever had managed to hack his comms was making sure no one called for help. It reminded him of before he met his two team mates, back when he ran solo unless it was necessary that he worked with others. Yet this time, he wasn't entirely sure.

Summer was running towards the dorm room of Team RWBY, she had an hand cannon in her hands, a side arm on her hip within its holster, and her Sol edge on her back. She looked out the window through an empty guest room and saw several Bullheads with the White Fang symbol on them. Cursing her luck she pushed herself to move even faster, however, just before she was going to turn the corner, the claw of a Beowolf swung out at her. She leaned backwards as she pulled out her knife from its sheath and stabbed the monster in its chest with a precise strike to the chest before quickly pulling herself up and pulled out her blade before pivoting on her heels as she slashed its throat, killing the monster. Just as she got up and put her knife back its sheath she saw Yang running towards her with her scroll in hand before putting it back in her pocket. She knew at least one daughter was safe, now she needed to be sure Ruby was safe.

He could finally see the floating arena where the tournament was being held. That and he could see several lockers flying into it, his guess was that they were carrying the weapons of the students. At least they were smart enough to arm themselves, even if they fled. It was then he saw hundreds of Griffons ahead of him. Snapping his fingers he summoned his helmet over his face and began to move his ship into a maneuver he had done many times, he was about be dropped into a firefight once more.

Once she gotten her hands on Crescent Rose she began to get ready before she saw a Griffon landing on the edge of the stadiums roof. If she remembered correctly from professor Port's class, which she did, if only because she didn't tune him out when he was teaching about something useful, the there was bound to be more Griffons soon enough. She was right, for within a few seconds there was dozens of Griffons along the roof. Yet just before they were about to attack them a ship dipped into the stadium as much as it could before pulling out sharply and took off. As it flew off someone appeared before them in a blue light, and like her mother when she had seen her again, this person wore both a helmet and a cape. So if what she remembered her mom telling her about what she was now, then this person was a Hunter from the Guardians.

Once he arrived he saw someone who looked like a much smaller version of Summer before him, the major difference was the she wore a more red colored theme. As it was he almost called her Summer before he saw a slight size difference. It was then he saw the Griffons above them begin to move. He reacted quickly by pulling out one of his Scout-Rifles and opened fire with each bullet hitting its designated target, right in the head. The only reason he could do this was because they seemed to be focusing on him and the young Summer look-alike. He took out a throwing knife and aimed for the face of a Griffon that had taken advantage of the large rushing crowd of its fellow Grimm by using them as meat shields, and hit in its right eye with the blade. He turned and looked to the students and gave them an order. "Quickly" he fired at a pair of Griffons with two rapid shots before reloading his weapon, "you have to get to the docks. Go now!" He leapt on to the back of a Griffon as he opened fire into its head with a side arm. He leapt off and tucked his body into a roll before throwing a tripmine grenade at the foot of a Griffon towards the middle of the flock. Within seconds the grenade was triggered wiping out the entire flock in one explosion. He checked his comms with some form of hope, a hope that would give him the ability to check where the others were, it was, however, a hope that fell when he saw nothing. Shutting his comm off he took off towards the stadium docks. He hoped the other two would arrive shortly.

As people ran to evacuate the small fair ground-esc area of the Vytal Festival a man suddenly appeared, he wore strange armor over his body and something that almost looked like a towel across his waist. An Ursa rushed towards him, and upon reaching him it took a large swing at him with its claws, only for them to be stopped with his fist. He then turned his side into the center of the large Grimms body and punched upwards has his fist was surrounded by something that looked like fire. He then pulled out a machine gun off his back and began to fire into the small horde of Grimm.

Just as a large Griffon was about to gobble up a small girl three blasts of energy blew its wings and head off of its body. Behind it stood a person with a strange looking gun. He quickly turned on his heel and exerted some strange force that sent a Boarbatusk flying into a wall. He quickly ran up to the girl and picked her up and began to run towards a designated safe zone he had seen being set up by military officials. He hoped to god that the safe zone was set up and secure, and if need be, he would help secure it.

Mercury took the camera from Cinder and began to record everything that was going on. She said that even when the ground began to shake that he needed to keep on recording as she left for Beacon Academy. Something was going to happen, he didn't know what, but he sure as hell did not want to miss it. It was time they finished the job before heading back to base, before they met back with the others.


	13. Chapter XII

**This is where things get to come together. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter XII

The city of Vale was in chaos, Grimm were everywhere and the Atlesian fleet was not prepared completely for what was happening. Not even prepared for a surprise attack. Neo walked down the halls of the Atlesian airship with a cane and hat in her hands. Her destination was simple, the prison closets where Roman Torchwick was being locked away. The door to his cell opened up and Roman began to stand up and walked towards the opening that led him to his release. Neo handed him his hat which he put on his head and then his cane which he slung over his shoulder as the two walked back towards the ship control room.

After arriving at the control room Roman looked around at all the controls and buttons that caught his attention, he walked up to one as he heard the voice of some man over the intercoms but ignored it as he spoke. "Oh I wonder what this one does?" With a simple curious yet excited movement he pressed the button and the weapons on the ship locked onto the other Atlesian ships and opened fire, killing the crew on all of them.

The large masked man that had saved her from the Grimm turned around as they both heard large explosions coming from behind them to see all but one Atlesian airship in the air, and from the smoke that was coming from its barrels meant one thing, it had just opened fire on the other ships. When they ran past a small group of soldiers aiming their guns forward so that when a creature of Grimm arrived, then they would be able to shoot it down quickly. Once the two of them were about five blocks into the safe zone she could hear someone calling her name. She looked and saw her mother off towards where they lived, they were lucky that the safe zone had her house in it she quickly got out of the man's arms and ran towards her mothers carrying and scared embrace. Once the little girl arrived she looked towards where her saviour was and saw no one there. She was sure that he was there, yet he was simply gone.

He looked down at the mother and daughter as the embraced before moving even further into the safe zone. He looked up from the small family towards the small ship, his squad leader was no doubt going through the Grimm at the arena, while their other team mate was at the fairgrounds dealing with the Grimm there. He shook his head in disbelief before hitching a ride on a Griffon of all things, even as it tried to get him to fall to his death.

He ripped his sword in an upward motion and finished off the last Grimm in the stadium. He began to run towards the docks while reloading his guns. Just because he could make incredible shots didn't mean his accuracy was prefect, in fact he was relying more on his sword and knives that he commonly did. He placed his side arm in its holster on his right hip before he reached towards his belt and pulled a small handle from his belt. Holding it in front of him he twisted it and pulled it apart as he jumped into the air and held the extended handle in front of him. It released a blue light that materialized into a Sparrow. His vehicle entered its hover position before he put his floating bike into full throttle speeding towards the edge.

Punching the head of the large bear Grimm before him into the Grimm felt satisfying. He hadn't done any combat, not even training, for almost a week know. He saw one of the alpha wolf Grimm approach him with some caution. He got into a low stance, as if he was going to wrestle the large monster before it charged him, coating his fist in an orb of solar fire he punched the monster square in its chest forcing it to skid backwards slightly. Under his helmet he was grinning like a maniac, he was more than ready for this fight.

Summer put a hand cannon bullet through the head of a Beowolf before quickly spinning around Yang as the girl ducked, giving her the chance to put a knife in the eye of a subterranean Grimm. Summer pulled the blade out from its eye, only for a Sparrow to land on the monster and slam it into the ground, killing it. The driver vaulted off of the vehicle and pulled a throwing knife from his belt and threw it a a Beowolf. The blade made true hitting its target in the head, three centimeters to the right from the left eye. Tucking himself into a roll the man landed his aerial action only to pull a sidearm out of its holster mid roll and shooting a Ursa in the knee. A few seconds later, she blew the head of the monster off with her sniper rifle.

"I thought I thought you to not do that." Summer froze as she heard the voice of the Sparrow's driver, someone who she thought was dead. She shook her head, this wasn't possible, he and two others had been in their ships when they exploded in space. Her helmet vanished from her face as Yang covered them, as she could tell that whoever this was, they meant something to Summer. His helmet vanished from his head and her breath hitched. Before her stood her team leader, the man who she saw as a hero and older brother, before her stood Chris. She ran to him and hugged him, crying into his chest. She was surprised that he wasn't scolding her for such behavior on the field of battle, but she would take it. He was alive, and then that meant that the others were also alive.

 **Now then, in the comments, I want everyone who thought it was** **Fire team** **Striker** **who was making an appearance to say so in the comments, and please do also give the evidence for this reason. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as this story comes into the second year for this story, oh boy.**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Well, hello there everyone. Here to give you a new chapter on an uploading schedule. Every month I will focus on one story and one story only. Yet I will always do at least one chapter a month. So here is the thirteenth chapter.**

Chapter XIII

The three of them were running down the hall, Jaune didn't know what was happening, only that something was happening and Ozpin needed Pyrrha's help. They reached the end of the hall and saw a woman laying in a life support tube, unconscious.

He leapt off of the back of the Griffon and landed on the large ship, just at the same time as a girl who looked like Summer, only she prefered the color red.

Roman heard two large bumps on the top of the ship. He looked towards Neo and moved his head towards the top telling her to go check it out. He wasn't ready for who was probably waiting up top for him.

Summer stopped hugging her team leader when he twisted his body and pushed her away from him with one hand, while drawing a shot gun from his back with the other. He shot the side of an Atlesian Paladin, hitting one of the more important joints that had a small exposure, severing the more important parts in two. From there the robot fell down, its hip joints missing large pieces that were needed to keep it standing, with its face landing at eye level with him. He aimed his gun at its face and let his helmet materialize again before he pulled the trigger. He lowered his weapon before turning back to Summer and nodded. She nodded along with him before letting her helmet reappear on her head and pulled out her hand cannon as they began to deal with the Atlesian paladins with ease.

Kevin pulled out his fusion rifle as the girl who looked like Summer took a compacted box off of her back and turned it into a Scythe. He began to run to the door only to stop as a girl with pink and brown hair with white streaks. She had one eye colored grey, with another colored brown. She donned a white jacket with a pink fabric of some kind coloring the inside, under the coat which was unbuttoned under the top one was a brown corset that was rolled up slightly showing her hips. She wore brown pants with tall white boots that changed to the color black on its sole with high heels. She also wore two black beaded necklaces and one white beaded necklace. In her hands was a pink parasol and a scroll. He placed his fusion rifle on his back and pulled out his side arm all while keeping an eye on her. The door behind her opened up to reveal a man that wore a black bowler hat that had a feather tucked in between the hat itself and a red band that wrapped around it. He wore a white suit that seemed to be red on the inside while being lined with the color at the same time. He also wore black shoes and pants while donning a grey scarf and a pair of black gloves. In his hands was a cane that had a small red mark on it when it ended just by its handle.

He fired his weapon at the girl suddenly and without warning she pulled open her parasol and blocked all of his attacks. The man ran at him and swung with his cane at a rate that surprised him. His weapon created a slight blur behind it, and due to being surprised by the weapons speed he took a whack to the face. Kevin slid back from the blow and watched as the silver eyed girl was getting bested by the multi colored girl. He quickly put his focus back into his fight and dodged a blow from the criminal's cane once more. He aimed his side arm at him and pulled the trigger three times. For each shot he fired the criminal perfectly deflected the bullet with his weapon. Rushing the criminal and focusing his light into his hand, and upon arriving he launched his hand forth, the energy creating a shock wave that sent him backwards a few meters. The man stood strait and aimed the bottom of his cane at him, its bottom lifted up into a scope, and then he started to fire at a him with a rapid pace. Kevin rolled out of the path of the shots, unaware that he had rolled towards the edge of the ship. Sliding down the ship's side he grabbed a ledge and held on. Below him he could see the city, a sea of black and white flooding towards the safe zone. Around him Grimm flew across the sky, some even trying to take a piece of him. He looked up and saw the criminal looking down at him, cane in firing position.

"This is where it ends masked man!" Yet just before he fired he aimed his weapon slightly away from him and fired. An explosion happened not far from him, and Kevin turned around to see what was happening. From the smoke burst a Hammer of Sol careening towards the man. Mumbling under his breath the man rolled out of the way before the hammer could blast his neck out of position. Kevin looked down again and could see a jumpship careening upwards towards him.

As the jumpship was seconds from passing Kevin kicked off of the wall he was hanging on to and kicked off. Leaping towards the bottom of the jumpship he grabbed on and let the ship fly upwards before kicking off and landing on the Atlesian airship. He pulled his fusion rifle out and prepped the weapon. Taking aim he fired the weapon letting its multiple beams of energy fire freely towards the criminal. Stephen landed besides him in a crouched position. He stood straight up and cracked his knuckles before running at the criminal. Stephen ran up to him and threw a left punch, his attack just barely being blocked by the man's cane. Stephen started throwing punched at a rapid pace, the man he fought just barely blocking his strikes. Launching a punch that held even greater power struck his enemy in the stomach forcing his opponent to double over. Placing his hands together he slammed his opponent onto his stomach. Kicking him in the side to make him roll over Stephen let his helmet vanish as he stared at the battered man.

"Tell me, what is your name? You should have one." Stephen spoke to him in a voice that gave the man beneath him some form of fear.

"Roman. Roman Torchwick!" He shouted as he used his weapon, Melidolic Cludgle, to sweep his opponents legs out from under him. Rolling away from the man he got onto his feet and quickly turned around and smacked Ruby across the head, and bent over as Neo leapt over his back and launched a furious chain of kicks on the small girl. Ruby dropped her weapon and slid down the side of the large airship. She went to grab a ledge but just barely missed, and began to fall down. She shut her eyes tight in fear, awaiting the impending doom that was the longest fall she would ever take, but it never came. Suddenly a jumpship by with someone standing on top catching her. Opening her eyes she saw the man who had helped her start her confrontation with Roman holding her bridal style in his arms, her weapon, Crescent Rose, attached to his belt. The area around them flashed blue before they arrived in his jumpship where he placed her on her feet. He handed her her weapon and walked towards the pilot seat and sat down, starting to take the ship towards Beacon.

"What about Roman Torchwick? We have to stop him!" She looked at him, determined to take him out this time.

"Don't worry Miss Rose, Stephen can easily handle him." He turned away from her and continued his flight towards the school that was falling. Suddenly the grimm flying all over the place parted away as a much larger dragon like grimm flew by knocking into the ship sending it spiraling downwards.

Stephen looked towards those who stood to oppose him, Roman Torchwick and the girl Roman called Neo. The rushed him at the same time and he got into a defensive stance with his fists raised as he got ready for whatever they threw at him. Roman swung his cane at him with a blurred strike forcing him to step backwards away from the weapon. Before lashing outwards with a counter only to stop his punch and sucker punching him in the cheek. Roman stumbled backwards in a attempt to try and get away from the painful fist that smacked him. Neo moved in from behind Roman with the agile grace that was befitting a professional gymnast. Stephen took up the offensive and began to swing his fists out constantly, yet each attacked he launched she easily deflected with her parasol. Charging his fists with void energy he slammed both fists downwards towards her with a fist of havoc. She lifted her parasol once more and blocked the devastating attack. His attack forced her backwards, yet she managed to shake off the attack and stand up quickly, even if it was unsteady. Taking advantage he rushed her and swung a punch at her only for her to bend. Smirking he opened her parasol letting the winds carry her away.

"NEO!" Turning around Stephen saw Roman holding his arm out before he placed it on the ground and pushed himself off the ground before lifting his weapon up and took aim at the man who might have just killed his partner with the bottom of his cane. Just before he pulled the trigger a large Griffon came down at grabbed Roman with its mouth, and began to eat him whole. Acting quickly Stephen fired a few rounds from his pistol and shot the monster in its head above the mouth. It fell over dead, Roman still in its mouth. Stephen walked over and pulled the man out of the mouth of the grimm and lifted him up.

"Holy crap! Are you crazy!?" Yelled Roman.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I need you to listen Roman. You know what's really going on, and I need to know what's going on. I'll make a deal with you. For every month you work with me and my allies you get one week of jail time served. However many months this takes will take off the same amount of weeks, what do you say?" Stephen held out his hand towards Roman who looked at him for a few seconds before taking it.

"You got yourself a deal, but this counts for Neo as well. Oh and by the way, someone called the 'fall maiden' is in Beacon and Cinder is after her powers."

Stephen nodded before he spoke once again. "Hang on, this ship is going down!" He concentrated his sol powers into his hand and conjured up a golden hammer. He raised the flaming hammer upwards before he slammed it into the ship's deck causing a flaming eruption that started to cause the ship to go downwards towards the ground. As the ship started to fall he reached for a special transponder and started to send a morse code message to Chris.

 **I hope you all enjoyed, if you have any thing to say, then please say it. I am all ears.**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Here is yet another chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy, and for some heads up I have some things to talk about in regards to this story at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter XIV

Chris and Summer were firing on the machines and grimm as they appeared to challenge the students. His helmet began to pick up a strange signal that was similar to morse code. He listened to it carefully as he ducked behind a small statue and placed his hand along side the side of his helmet. He nodded in response and began his mad dash towards the tower at the center of the Beacon grounds. He drew his arc edge sword and held it in his right hand. As he ran he took out any grimm that thought of him as a weak tasty treat. He ran to the tower to see a red haired girl push a blonde guy into a locker and input four numbers before the locker took off towards the city.

"What's going on in there?" He asked, catching the young girl off. He recognized her from the arena.

"The person responsible for all this," she gestured to the area around her to emphasize her point, "is inside this tower right now as we speak. It's my job to beat her, so that's what I am going to do." She turned towards the building to go fight an enemy that he figured she knew she couldn't beat, but stopped before saying one last sentence. "You can't stop me from doing this." With that said she carried on with her plans.

He shook his head as he began to follow her towards the elevator. It was then he decided to speak his mind on the matter. "Who ever said anything about stopping you." He looked towards her and saw her crack a smile at his words. She forced open the elevator doors and saw the state of the simple lift. She waited for him to enter and then closed the doors and began to lift them up towards the top of Beacon tower. He placed his sword on his back and had it switch out for a rocket launcher that appeared in his hands. He went down to his knee and aimed towards the door, waiting for the door to open up. When they stopped going up he focused even more, and he nodded towards the young girl. It was then the doors to the elevator opened and he fired one rocket before letting his weapon vanish and resummoned his sword and began to rush towards his enemy. She wore a red off the shoulders v-neck mini dress. His rocket miss just as he had wanted and slammed into a large grimm outside that looked like a dragon of sorts. As the grimm took off after taking the rocket to the face he swung his sword at the same time as the red head. There enemy blocked their sword swings as she summoned her own pair of swords out of fire while her sleeves began to glow a bright yellow. He took a step back and began to moving around the room, hurdling over piles of rubble while firing at her with a side arm. She used one blade to interrupt his bullets while using the other to block the girls weapon. He decided to change his tactic and put his side arm back in its holster as he pulled out his combat knife. He rushed his enemy with his knife in a reverse grip as he moved in to give his ally time to back off and take enough time to recover her energy before she went back into the fight. He swung at his enemy, his knife almost a blur from years of using the smaller weapon. She had barely blocked his strike before he pulled away and took a step back. He watched her carefully before he moved in again, his target was right sleeve of her dress along the pattern. If he was right, then he should be able to limit her combat capabilities greatly. He swings his blade towards his enemy, making it easier for her to block his attack. Just as he hoped his attack was blocked by her swords, and he stayed there before he launched a surprise attack from the opposite direction with his blade dancer knife in a surprise attack. He managed to graze her sleeve with his knife, tearing it slightly before he flipped over her and landed on his feet. As he turned around he saw the dragon grimm flying towards the tower. Staying level headed as he pulled out his rocket launcher once more he fired multiple rockets at both the woman and the dragon. She flipped over each of his shots, his rockets completely missing her, but always hitting the dragon, yet each shot doing nothing to stop the beast to ram into the building, grabbing him in its talons. As it flew away he concentrated his energy into his knife before it was coated in electricity. He drove the knife into the foot of the large monster. It roared out in pain before it dropped him several hundred feet in the air. He slammed into the ground hard, and fell unconscious from the fall.

Summer ran with Yang in search of Blake. When they reached the cafeteria which was in flames thanks to the White Fang and the grimm that they had brought. They heard Blake cry out in pain and both turned to see someone with red hair and bull horns pull a sword out from her abdomen.

"Leave her alone you monster!" Yang yelled while activating Ember Celica. She began to punch towards the masked man shooting several shells of explosive bullets from her shotgun gauntlets. His sword blocked every shot and when he was too close to shoot at Yang ran at him.

"Yang no!" Cried Blake as her partner and team member of team RWBY ran at the man, only for him to cleave her arm off in one strike. She fell to the ground and rolled towards Blake, unconscious, but alive at the least.

Summer stood there, shocked at what had just happened before she snapped to her senses and began to channel the power of her silver eyes. "YANG!" She cried as she ran towards the masked man while pulling out her Sol-edge. She swung her sword in a manner that surprised him, as she had caught him off guard with a multi sword strike. Her swings were powerful and precise as she let her body dictate her actions for her only thoughts on the daughter she had raised. As her attacks were blocked by his attacks she continued to press on his defenses. His attacks were starting to falter, his style was built on waiting for his enemy to enter striking distance before he dealt a vicious and final blow. Her fist was coated in solar energy before she punched him and sent him flying into a window and through it to the outdoors. She calmed down immensely before she ran towards both Blake and Yang, helping Blake stand while picking Yang up to take her to someplace safe.

As Ruby and Weiss made it to the base of Beacon tower they could see someone unconscious and on the ground. Ruby ran up to the strange person to see the man from the arena laying on the ground unconscious. She knelt over him and began to check his pulse, finding him alive and breathing. She then looked to Weiss for guidance, only to see the heiress shrug at her. So shrugging Ruby slapped him on the face in order to wake him up. Thankfully it was successful and then he opened his eyes squinting towards them. They stepped back as he stood up, his hands massaging his head. He looked upwards before looking towards them and speaking as his helmet vanished.

"They enemy is up at the top of the tower, and I'm in no condition to go for round two against her. You two need to get someone up there quickly. I'll hold this area down here to give you cover. Now move!" He pulled out one of his guns and began to shoot down any grimm that came to close. Weiss looked towards Ruby before the young girl spoke.

"Just like initiation." Weiss set up the glyphs and Ruby began her fast climb looking to her left she saw the man continuing his fight against the grimm. Shooting some with his large assortment of weapons, and stabbing others with his knives and swords. She when she reached the top she saw Pyrrha on her knees with Cinder standing over her, an arrow knocked back in her bow. It was then Cinder released the arrow into the girl and then touched her forehead letting Pyrrha vanish into dust leaving behind only her circlet that rested upon her head. Tears began to pool into Ruby's eyes as she stood there, her friend gone and dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her eyes exploded a white light as the dragon grimm came by the tower, surprising Cinder and many other people at Beacon and in the city of Vale.

Everything was black, she couldn't see, or feel anything. Yet she could still hear everything. "It's okay Ruby, I've got you now." It was her uncle Qrow somehow. Yet she could hear someone else, the man she saw at the arena and the base of Beacon Tower.

"I can't find the other girl, and there's no sign of her or the maiden. Wait what is that? Shit! Evacuate the city now! Fireteam Striker take out the Hive contacts now!" Gun fire started to ring out as everything began to fade out into the distance. The last noise she heard was the roar of multiple engines.

She awoke with a splitting headache, her dad sat in her room on the chair that was usually by her desk. She yawned, awakening her father from his light slumber.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you're okay. I'll go get some tea ready." It was glad to see him worry free, but she was curious.

"What about Yang?" She asked, looking up slowly, fear evident in her eyes. It was a fear for her sister.

"She'll recover, it'll take time, but she will recover." He began to walk out but was stopped by Qrow. "What do you want Qrow?" He asked, not pleased with the man.

"I need to talk to her Tai." Qrow stated, it seemed that her dad knew what it was her uncle wanted to talk to her about.

"I don't like this, but fine, just make it quick." With that her dad left them to make some tea while Qrow walked in, and sat in the chair, bringing it closer to her bed.

"So, how ya feeling?" He asked as he began to lean back in the chair.

"Um… I kinda hurt… all over." She said as she went from looking down to looking back at him.

He nodded his head and spoke some more. "Well that makes sense' after what you did."

"You guys keeps saying that! That I did something."She spoke, the confusion evident in her voice. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned in, placing his hands on his legs before speaking. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I-" She gasped before speaking again. "Pyrrha! Is she…?"

Qrow nodded slowly before speaking solemnly. "She's gone."

Her eyes began to tear up as she looked downwards. "I-I… I… I got to the top and I saw Pyrrha… and Cinder." She grabbed the edge of her sheets in anger and sadness as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "And then everything went white."

Her uncle leaned in a little closer before speaking. "Anything else?" He asked, curious as to what happened for his niece.

"I remember… my head hurting." She slowly shook her head.

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" He asked, if he knew Ozpin then he already knew what Ozpin said.

Ruby shook her head in little amounts. "I don't know… I think it was something about-"

"Silver eyes." Her uncle interrupted. She looked up to him before he began to continue. "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?" She said while she shrugged.

"You're special Ruby, and not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kinda way. You're special the same way your mom was, or I should say is." She donned a confused face as he continued his talk, leaning towards her after leaning back at some point or another. "Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some of them true, some of them made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before huntsman, before kingdoms. It was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm - the most fearsome monsters mankind ever encountered - were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story."

"But… you think that I might be…" She said, clearly confused by what was happening.

"Well… A giant monster's currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." He stood from his seat and walked to the window in which she now looked out her self and could see several large ships sitting outside around the house, and a large radio dish closer to the house than they were, yet she didn't care about that right yet, she wanted to know something.

"Wait… wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me? The night we met…"

"All those missions I go on, all the times I'm in some far off place… Its been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion… and with Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." He looked down and saw several people running around moving crates and other things.

"Then what can I do?" She asked from her bed. "If I'm so special, then I can help! Right?"

He walked over to her as he began to talking. "You really want to help? Then get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite the trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later kiddo." With that and he walked out of her room and she looked out her window and saw two ships take off.

Chris came to stand next to Cayde-6, Steven, Roman Torchwick, Neo Kevin, and Summer as Qrow also came and stood next to them.

"Told Ruby about what her having silver eyes means, I'm certain she's restless now." He said while placing his scroll on the holo table in front of them. Letting an image of Vale appear.

"It seems that the city area that was properly walled off for civilians is holding thanks to the efforts of both the House of Judgement and huntsman and huntresses. Thanks to the information from Qrow, the relic is still secured in the vaults under Beacon. Now then, Team RWBY has been split, one heading home in Atlas, the other vanishing off the face of the planet until a well placed message from an anonymous call told us she was on her way to Menagerie. The assignments are simple, Kevin you head of Atlas, I want you to work a deal with Morgan Schnee while keeping an eye on Weiss. Steven I want you to head for Menagerie, I want you to help out there. Roman you and Neo are going to get the Criminal Underground to see if you can't find any survivors in the locked zone of Vale, and when your done start moving against the enemy with guerrilla tactics. Qrow is already going to be heading out to Mistral to meet with Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy." Everyone nodded as they ended the meeting. It was incredible that Tai had let them set up shop just outside his house. It was even better that they had managed to build a large radio dish that, while not as good as the CCT tower at Beacon, was still effective at keeping the transmissions up across Remnant. The guardians may have lost the war in the Sol system, but they would not lose the war on Remnant, not one bit.

 **All right then. This will be the last chapter I work on until April comes around, once the month of April starts I will start working on this chapter again, so, until then for those of you who read my other stories start keeping your eyes on Universal War: Tempest of Valentia.**


End file.
